La Belle et la Bête, version Crevette et Dragon
by Syllabe
Summary: Un remake de la Belle et la Bête avec les personnages de Fairy Tail !
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous ! _

_Aujourd'hui je poste ma première fic :3 ! Alors j'avoue l'idée n'est pas super originale vu que c'est un remake de la Belle et la Bête ^^' mais j'ai regardé le film et ça m'a vraiment fait pensé à Gajeel et Levy donc voilà. _

_Ça fait plus d'un an que j'écris cette fic (oui la motivation n'est pas toujours mon fort…). J'ai attendu qu'elle soit complètement finie pour la poster car je n'aime pas les fics qui ne sont pas finies et malheureusement il y en a pas mal :/, même si je comprends parfaitement que la motivation, le temps, l'inspiration ne soit pas toujours là ! (comme je disais plus haut, j'ai quelquefois eu du mal à la finir :P (Bref elle est finie \o/))_

_Sinon, je vais poster un chapitre par semaine, surement le dimanche (si je n'oublie pas T-T, vous aurez le droit de me lancer des tomates). Mais en tout cas, je vous promets la fin ^^._

_Ne soyez pas trop méchants, c'est ma première grande fan-fic et je suis un peu stressée à l'idée de la poster ! _

_J'arrête de vous embêter avec mon baratin et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Levy marchait lentement dans le soleil levant, elle profitait des premiers rayons du soleil qui lui réchauffait la peau. Ce matin elle était partie faire des courses pour son père et elle car leur garde-manger commençait à diminuer. Mais elle détestait aller au village et les villageois lui rendaient bien, ils aimaient ragoter sur sa famille, particulièrement sur son père. Elle les comprenait dans un sens, car leur maison était retirée aux abords de la forêt et son père était un inventeur un peu fou qui essayait déraisonnablement de construire ou inventer quelque chose qui le rende célèbre ou à défaut, leur permettre de vivre plus confortablement.

Leur maison était toujours à deux doigts d'exploser et d'ailleurs sa mère était morte dans l'une des nombreuses explosions alors qu'elle était petite. Ses deux sœurs et son frère étaient tous mariés et heureux en ménage, secrètement soulagés de s'être installés loin de leur père et de sa réputation de dérangé. Levy, la plus jeune des enfants, avait énormément d'affection pour lui, la perte prématurée de sa mère l'avait rendu très proche du seul parent qui lui restait. Et contrairement à sa fratrie elle n'avait pas trouvé l'âme sœur, celle qui ferait battre son cœur et avec qui elle voudrait partager sa vie. Alors elle restait avec son cher père, faisant le ménage et les courses.

Elle était heureuse ainsi et n'avait pas spécialement envie que cela change. Même si quelque fois, quand l'inventeur s'enfermait pendant plusieurs jours dans la cave elle se sentait très seule. Sa petite vie tranquille lui allait parfaitement, elle pouvait ainsi assouvir sa passion secrète : la lecture. En effet, le travail de son père était très prenant et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps seule en étant petite, sans autre passe-temps elle avait fini par lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et y avait pris goût. Levy adorait tous les livres des romans à l'eau de rose aux récits d'aventures en passant par les pièces de théâtre et les contes. Tout lui plaisait et en lisant elle se sentait transportée, les mots animaient son cœur bien mieux que n'importe quel bellâtre ou qu'une quelconque commère lui racontant les derniers ragots. Tout ceci faisait de Levy et de son père des parias, ils étaient tolérés par les villageois mais pas acceptés comme membres à part entière de la communauté. La jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis de son âge, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes priorités ni les mêmes envies. Elle n'aimait pas faire la fête ni aller aux bals, petit à petit, elle et son père s'étaient éloignés de la communauté de villageois.

Malgré cela quand il faut manger, il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de descendre au village. Elle en profitait toujours pour passer chez le libraire, c'était un des rares hommes à apprécier son père et elle était sa meilleure cliente. Une fois son panier rempli, elle poussa la porte de la boutique dont l'enseigne représentait un livre. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le dos d'un homme de petite taille monté sur une échelle en train d'attraper un vieux manuscrit. Il se retourna rapidement en entendant la clochette qui annonçait les clients et faillit tomber de son perchoir mais Levy s'empressa de s'approcher et de l'agripper afin de l'aider à garder son équilibre. Il eut un grand sourire en découvrant le visage de celle qui lui avait offert son appui.

-Ah Levy ! Ma cliente préférée ! Cela faisait un moment que l'on ne t'avait pas vu ici ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter que le vieux Makarof n'ait fait exploser la chose de trop. Dit le vieil homme de petite taille, qui avait les cheveux gris et une moustache bien taillée de la même couleur.

-Bonjour Mr Yajima. C'est vrai que ça doit bien faire une semaine que je ne suis pas venue ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père a été sage cette semaine, il a seulement détruit une armoire et un mur, ce n'était pas très grave ! Vous avez des nouveautés ?

Le vieil homme sourit et ses yeux bridés montrant sa provenance d'une autre région se plissèrent. Cette petite était vraiment une mordue de littérature encore plus que lui-même peut être. Il savait très bien que la jeune fille l'appréciait plus que les autres villageois car lui aussi avait la même passion et c'est pourquoi il tenait cette boutique dont il n'était pas peu fier.

-Oui, mais ils ne sont arrivés qu'hier, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les mettre en rayon, ils sont dans l'arrière boutique. Répondit-il. Mais tu peux aller voir si tu le souhaites s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant la jeune fille baisser les yeux d'un air déçu.

Aussitôt le visage de Levy s'illumina et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Merci beaucoup Mr Yajima ! Vous êtes vraiment très gentil !

-Ton père et moi sommes de vieux amis, je ne peux rien te refuser dit-il avec un demi sourire avant de remonter sur son échelle.

Il observa la lectrice du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle commençait à fouiller dans les caisses de livres. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à sa mère. Yajima l'avait connu et savait donc qu'elle était d'une grande beauté tout comme sa fille. Elles avaient des cheveux d'une couleur inhabituelle, bleus comme l'océan qui rendait très reconnaissable leurs propriétaires et des yeux couleur chocolat qui s'illuminaient d'une étincelle quand elles souriaient. Oui, la jeune fille et sa mère se ressemblaient, elles partageaient la même beauté fragile due à leurs petites tailles et à leurs constitutions minces.

Il vit soudain la jeune fille se redresser, en rajustant une mèche de cheveux derrière le bandeau qui les retenait comme toujours, et s'asseoir à terre avec un livre sur les genoux.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Un livre de contes avec un nom un peu bizarre. Mais le résumé a l'air sympa.

Elle lui montra un bouquin assez gros avec une couverture vert kaki qui semblait avoir vécu. Il regarda la couverture et vit écrit « FAIRY TAIL, l'histoire d'une guilde ».

-Oh je vois, je l'avais commandé en pensant que ça changerait de ce que je vends d'habitude mais au final je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment le style de la maison, les clients achètent tous les mêmes livres.

-Si vous voulez je peux le lire et vous dire ce que j'en ai pensé.

-Si tu veux, si tu veux. Je n'aurais pas le temps de les mettre en rayon aujourd'hui alors tu n'as qu'à me l'emprunter. Quand au titre c'est un jeu de mot avec l'anglais fairy tale qui signifie conte de fée.

-Oh je vois. Et bien merci beaucoup Mr Yajima je vais le prendre mais je vous promets de vous le rendre très vite !

-Ne soit pas pressée, je doute que mes clients habituels soient très intéressés par ce genre d'histoire… Tous des vieux coincés avec une vision rétrécie… soupira le vieux libraire.

Levy rigola devant son défaitisme. Elle le remercia encore chaleureusement et sortit de la boutique en lui promettant de revenir bientôt et de veiller sur son père.

Ce fut juste devant la porte de la librairie qu'elle tombât nez à nez avec Jett et son acolyte, l'imposant -pour ne pas dire l'imposant et énorme- Droy qui comme à son habitude mangeait. Aujourd'hui c'était un sandwich dont la jeune fille pensait qu'il lui aurait suffi pour trois jours. Ce fut le plus maigre des deux qui commença la conversation.

-Tiens Levy ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Encore et toujours fourrée chez ce vieux et ses bouquins poussiéreux ?

Il faisait comme s'il venait de la croiser par hasard mais son air faussement étonné ne la trompa pas longtemps. Elle ne répondit pas à la provocation sous entendue dans la question du garçon.

-Bonjour Jett. Et bonjour Droy. Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

Droy répondit par un grognement car sa bouche était pleine et elle supposa qu'il allait bien tant qu'il ne s'étoufferait pas avec son sandwich. Jett le regarda avec une grimace de dégoût et donna une réponse plus élaborée.

-Très bien maintenant que je viens de te croiser. Il lui fit un sourire digne d'un acteur. Je voulais te demander, demanda-t-il en marquant une pause, comme pour provoquer un effet de suspense. Accepterez tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal d'hiver de ce soir ?

Il avait dit cette phrase tout en essayant de lui faire un sourire charmeur mais elle ne vit qu'une grimace.

-Euh… Ben… En fait… Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller… J'avais prévu autre chose…

Elle vit bien vite que cette réponse ne lui convenait pas. Il devient rouge et son sourire sonnait de plus en plus faux à chaque seconde qui passait. Mais elle ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision, elle n'aimait pas les bals qui étaient selon elle le summum de l'hypocrisie, surtout avec la réputation de cinglé de sa famille, elle sentait bien que tous les gens lui faisaient de faux sourires. De plus elle avait prévu de s'asseoir devant sa cheminée pour finir le livre qu'elle lisait et surement commencer le nouveau qu'elle venait d'obtenir. Pour elle une soirée de ce type était vraiment parfaite, alors pourquoi ressentirait-elle le besoin d'aller danser dans les bras de Jett ? Surtout qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement… Elle le trouvait un peu trop prétentieux et sûr de lui, tout ça à cause d'une stupide médaille qu'il avait eu pour elle ne savait même plus quoi.

-Mais… Mais Levy ! Enfin ! Tu ne peux pas rater ça ! C'est le grand évènement ! D'ailleurs je sais de source sûre que Ren va demander Sherry en mariage et que Readers va immortaliser la soirée avec un dessin.

Il agitait les bras en lui parlant de cette soirée comme si cela lui donnait une plus grande valeur à ce qu'il racontait, mais pour elle ça n'avait aucune importance, elle savait à peine qui était les gens dont il parlait. Elle eut un soupir qui fit insister encore plus le garçon.

Pour lui il était évident que la jeune fille devait y aller avec lui ! Il était le garçon le plus populaire de la ville grâce à un titre de champion gagné dans une course quelques mois auparavant et il pouvait avoir (ou pensait le pouvoir) toutes les filles qu'il souhaitait. Mais voilà, Readers le peintre du village venait ce soir et peindrait surement la scène. Il fallait donc pour la postérité que lui, le héros, le grand, le beau, le puissant, le rapide Jett soit vu en présence de la plus jolie fille du comté ! Logique, selon lui. Et même si le père de Levy avait la réputation d'être un sacré dérangé, la beauté de la jeune fille sautait aux yeux et elle se devait donc d'être sa cavalière.

Il décida alors de la convaincre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il essaya de la charmer, de lui donner envie, de se mettre en colère (l'autorité sur une femme y a que de ça de vrai ! Non ?) Mais ce fut lorsqu'il commença le chantage qu'elle s'énerva. Levy était une personne très calme avec un caractère doux la plupart du temps, mais lorsqu'elle perdait son calme ce n'était pas joli à voir… Ses colères étaient rares ce qui les rendait impressionnantes et imprévisibles. De plus elle avait un côté têtu qui ressortait dans ces moments-là. Jett sut qu'il avait passé la limite à ne pas franchir. Il tenta un sourire et un pitoyable « mais enfin Levy je rigole… » Qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour ton stupide bal ! répliqua-t-elle et avant qu'il ne pense à répondre quelque chose il ne voyait déjà plus que son dos qui était en haut de la rue.

Ce fut à ce moment que Droy prononça entre deux bouchées du sandwich ses premiers mots depuis qu'ils avaient croisés Levy :

-Tu *Crunch* devrais peut être *Miam* la rattraper et t'excuser *Mâche*.

Il y songea sérieusement environ trois dixièmes de secondes. Après sa fierté repris-le dessus.

-Comme si j'allais le faire ! Cette pauvre fille est aussi dérangée que son père ! Hurla-t-il. Comment peut-elle oser me faire ça ? À moi ?! Je vais aller voir une autre jolie fille et j'espère qu'elle sera jalouse !

En lui-même Droy pensa que les chances pour que Levy soit jalouse étaient plutôt faibles mais il le garda pour lui, car il sentait qu'il s'enfoncerait, ce qui ne serait pas une bonne idée vu la colère de son acolyte. Il évita également de lui rappeler que c'est lui qui avait voulu croiser Levy et l'attendre devant la librairie en étant sûr que « de toute façon elle ne peut pas refuser. Une proposition comme la mienne, une fille l'attend toute sa vie. Elle va me supplier de l'épouser après ça… Pfffffff, je pense que je devrais m'excuser auprès des autres filles, nan ? ». Il continua donc à manger tout en suivant Jett qui fulminait.

* * *

La jeune fille rentrait chez elle énervée par ce crétin qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde. Elle se calma en apercevant sa maison car un détail attira toute son attention : leur cheval était sorti de son pré et gambadait librement comme si de rien n'était. Elle soupira, c'était son père qui avait été le nourrir hier soir et surement trop occupé à penser à une nouvelle machine qui récupèrerait les œufs automatiquement pour les mettre dans le frigo (ils avaient sacrifié une centaine d'œufs avant de remarquer que ça ne marchait pas bien) ou à une quelconque utilité d'un mouchoir pouvant effacer les fautes d'orthographes, qu'il en avait oublié de refermer l'enclos. Elle avait l'habitude du caractère distrait et lunatique de son père et l'animal se laissait assez facilement attraper pour que cela ne pose de problèmes à personne. D'ailleurs celui-ci relevait sa lourde tête en la voyant s'approcher, il s'ébroua doucement et se dirigea vers elle en la voyant fouiller dans son sac. Il eut raison de s'avancer car elle sortit un poisson qu'elle lui tendit tout en profitant pour l'attraper par le licol. Tout en le ramenant vers le pré où il aurait dû être, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire la morale.

-Voyons Happy ! Je sais bien que Papa oublie toujours de refermer ta porte, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'échapper. Surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire que l'herbe est plus verte là où tu vas…

Le cheval hennit faiblement tout en mâchant son poisson comme si il reconnaissait ses torts et souhaitait se faire pardonner. Elle lui sourit en caressant la crinière bleue de l'animal car elle l'adorait. Ils l'avaient eu tout petit et Levy avait grandi avec. Son esprit malicieux et le fait qu'il soit le seul cheval qu'elle connaissait qui raffolait de poisson le rendait adorable et irremplaçable à ses yeux.

Après une dernière caresse, elle rentra enfin dans la maison et entendit un bruit au sous-sol. La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers la porte et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle dut se reculer à cause de la fumée.

-Papa ! Papa ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pressante et inquiète.

-Levy ! Tu es enfin rentrée, tu vas pouvoir admirer ma nouvelle invention ! Regarde !

Elle descendit après avoir dissipé la fumée avec ses mains et elle le vit tirer sur une manette, une bille tomba sur un rail qui descendit jusqu'à pousser un mécanisme qui se déclencha en faisant tomber une petite roue au sol qui roula sur elle-même jusqu'à s'arrêter et à tomber sur le côté. Levy attendit poliment une minute avant de relever la tête et de demander :

-Oh… Il est censé se passer quelque chose d'autre ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas fini ! Je dois parfaire les détails.

Elle pensa qu'il fallait carrément revoir le tout mais elle ne lui dit pas en voyant l'enthousiasme éclairer son visage.

-Ah. Heureusement car je ne crois pas qu'il y a beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand ça sera fini ça aura de la gueule mais en attendant j'ai fabriqué quelque chose de plus intéressant ! Je pense aller le présenter à la capitale ! Au siège de la congrégation des inventeurs ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

Levy soupira intérieurement en voyant son père. Il avait toujours été très enthousiaste, ne se souciant jamais de ses échecs mais quelques fois elle se disait que Makarof se faisait trop vieux pour être inventeur, et cela faisait plusieurs années que la plupart de ses inventions ne rencontraient pas de succès. Devant ses accès d'enthousiasme débordant comme à l'instant elle avait l'impression d'être la seule personne raisonnée de la maison. Cela lui pesait car elle n'osait pas dire à son père qu'il devrait commencer à songer à la retraite, préférant retarder l'échéance, en effet elle savait que les inventions se son père comptaient énormément pour lui.

Il l'appela afin de la mettre au milieu d'un étrange appareil constitué de quatres colonnes qui montait plus haut qu'elle et lui enjoignit de ne pas bouger. Il activa tout un tas de manivelles et appuya sur d'étranges boutons qui provoquèrent un grésillement des colonnes autour d'elles ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout. Elle savait que son père ne la mettrait pas en danger volontairement, mais les nombreuses marques d'explosions sur les murs montraient que sa notion de danger n'était pas la même que celle de tout le monde.

-Euh Papa…

-Chut Levy je dois me concentrer !

-Oui… Mais euh…

Le bruit devient trop fort pour qu'elle puisse argumenter plus longtemps et elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles tout en regardant son père. Celui-ci revient avec un dictionnaire et un grand sourire satisfait. La jeune fille ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, aussi fut-elle relativement surprise quand il lança le dictionnaire dans sa direction. Elle poussa un cri aigu, se cacha la tête entre les mains et attendit le coup qui… n'arriva pas. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux, les posant sur le vieil inventeur qui affichait un sourire suffisant. Il lui désigna le dictionnaire qui était suspendu entre deux puis il désactiva la machine, le livre tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et le son revient à la normale.

-Mais que, comment ?

-Un champ de force électromagnétique ! J'ai combiné plusieurs aimants et aussi des miroirs, des réflecteurs et des trucs dont je ne me souviens même plus ! Ça arrête à peu près tout !

-C'est super ! Et je suis sincère ! Je suis sûre que la congrégation sera ravie de voir ta nouvelle invention !

-J'en suis persuadé aussi ! D'ailleurs je pars cet après-midi pour Crocus, je vais aller les voir au pas de charge pour leur montrer de quoi est capable un vieux crouton comme moi !

Levy rigola et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis il alla préparer le déjeuner tout heureux de sa nouvelle excentricité. La jeune fille pensait sincèrement que son invention était impressionnante, mais elle essaya de cacher son inquiétude sur le fait que son père parte seul sur un coup de tête vers la grande ville. Il était débrouillard mais légèrement à côté de la plaque, quelque fois il avait un peu de mal à être cohérent sur les choses quotidiennes. C'était peut-être ce léger grain de folie qui le faisait inventer des choses mais cela préoccupait sa fille.

Le départ pour la capitale fut quelque peu retardé car Makarof n'avait pas prévu qu'il devrait démonter les colonnes pour pouvoir les mettre dans la charrette que tirait Happy. En voyant l'heure tardive, la jeune fille enjoignit son père de reporter à demain son voyage mais celui-ci trop enthousiaste se fichait bien de ce que sa fille lui disait et ne songeait qu'à son invention. Celle-ci finit par le laisser faire en soupirant. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, embrassa son père sur la joue, caressa le puissant animal et repartit chez elle, ^pour se mettre devant la cheminée avec un bon livre comme elle l'avait annoncé plus tôt à Jett.

Elle finit par s'endormir sur son fauteuil, éclairée par la lumière des flammes, ne se réveillant que le lendemain matin à l'aube. La jeune fille ouvrit légèrement les yeux et eut un sourire en voyant la position dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Elle se décida à bouger et monta les escaliers afin d'aller se recoucher et somnoler encore un peu. Levy passa le reste de la matinée à faire du ménage surtout dans l'atelier de son père car il y passait tellement de temps qu'elle n'y avait jamais accès assez longtemps pour rendre la pièce propre. Alors qu'elle terminait de frotter l'une des nombreuses marques d'explosion, elle entendit un bruit de sabot dans la cour et elle se dépêcha de sortir pour voir d'où il venait. C'est ainsi qu'à sa grande stupéfaction elle vit Happy tirant encore la charrette avec les 4 colonnes qui étaient maintenant de travers. Seul.

Levy courut immédiatement vers l'animal mais elle s'arrêta vite. En effet le cheval était très énervé et semblait prêt à se cabrer, et à partir au galop au moindre bruit ou à la moindre feuille qui s'envolerait sous son nez. La jeune fille repartit dans la cuisine et revint avec quelques poissons qu'elle gardait spécialement pour lui. Elle les lui tendit tout en essayant de lui parler le plus calmement possible et en s'approchant lentement de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix apaisante de la demoiselle et l'odeur des poissons calmèrent le destrier. Elle posa lentement une de ses mains sur son encolure tandis que l'autre agrippait le filet. La jeune fille vit tout de suite qu'il était en sueur, et qu'il venait certainement de galoper pendant longtemps. Quelque chose l'avait effrayé et poussé à s'enfuir. Elle détacha les sangles qui maintenaient la charrette et questionna l'animal bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait lui répondre.

-Happy ! Où est mon père ? Où l'as-tu laissé ? Mon dieu, dans quel état tu es !

L'inquiétude pour son père prit le dessus car la peur du cheval était bien visible, cela laissait à penser que ce qu'il l'avait effrayé était réellement dangereux. Sans attendre, elle sauta sur le large dos de l'animal et lui fit prendre la direction de la forêt. Elle serra les jambes et Happy partit au galop droit sur le chemin dont il venait d'émerger à peine 5 minutes avant. Son inquiétude semblait se communiquer à sa monture car celle-ci faisait exactement le même chemin à l'envers, elle le voyait car il galopait droit dans des traces qui n'étaient pas vieilles. Elle espérait que rien ne soit arrivé au vieil inventeur, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé partir seul à la tombée de la nuit...

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre ! _

_Il ne se passe pas forcément grand-chose, mais il faut bien planter le décor ! Promis, plus d'action dans le 2__e__ chapitre. Alors j'ai essayé de respecter à peu près les caractères des personnages, sauf pour Jett et Droy :P. Je les trouve un peu inutiles ces deux-là alors ça m'a bien amusé d'imaginer Jett en tombeur ^^._

_Je m'excuse si jamais il y a des fautes d'orthographes ! Même relue plusieurs fois, ce n'est jamais parfait._

_Et oui, dans mon histoire les chevaux se nourrissent de poisson ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre :)_

_Pour info, j'ai fini le découpage et en tout il y aura 12 chapitres ^^._

* * *

Ils voyagèrent ainsi pendant un temps que Levy ne put définir mais qui lui parut une éternité, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la forêt soit étendue à ce point. Jusqu'à ce que soudainement Happy s'arrête. Lorsqu'elle regarda devant elle, elle vit qu'elle était au pied d'une falaise dont on ne voyait pas le sommet, et qui était englouti par le brouillard.

-Plutôt glauque pensa-t-elle.

Elle descendit de cheval et tout en le tenant par la bride elle s'avança pour regarder de plus près en se demandant pourquoi Happy s'arrêtait pile poil ici. La jeune fille se pencha à terre et vit des traces de loups et de lutte, paniquée elle regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver un indice. La fille de l'inventeur remarqua soudainement le sac de son père juste sous la roche, elle courut afin de ramasser l'objet et c'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua un chemin dans la pierre qui semblait monter vers le haut de la falaise. Il était invisible de l'endroit où le grand cheval bleu s'était arrêté, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne le voyait que maintenant.

-Si j'ai vu ce chemin, mon père l'a surement remarqué aussi !

Une pointe d'espoir lui étreignit le cœur et elle remonta sur son cheval en l'incitant à continuer.

-Allez Happy ! Je suis sûre qu'il est passé par ici.

Ils commencèrent donc à monter la falaise, en s'élevant dans le brouillard. Petit à petit, le brouillard se faisait moins dense et en levant sa tête bleue elle aperçut les contours d'une habitation sur le haut du chemin. Son assurance s'accentua, après tout son père avait dû l'apercevoir aussi et décider de s'y réfugier !

En arrivant en haut, elle comprit qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle vit. Ce n'était pas juste une habitation. C'était un grand château avec un immense parc. Mais tout n'était que ruine, le bâtiment avait dû être magnifique il y a des années, mais laissé à l'abandon tel qu'il était, il donnait une impression de vide, de sinistre. Les ronces qui poussaient tout le long des grilles, les murs en pierre noire qui ne reflétait pas la lumière du jour à cause du brouillard toujours aussi épais et les gargouilles en pierre qui semblaient vouloir descendre de leur perchoir pour terroriser les arrivants, renforçaient l'aspect lugubre de la bâtisse.

Levy descendit de sa monture et se colla contre le torse de l'animal. Elle sentait bien que lui non plus n'était pas rassuré. Subitement elle remarque une trace de pas juste devant elle ! La jeune fille s'accroupit pour l'observer, elle n'était pas sûre mais cette trace pouvait très bien appartenir à son père qui se serait abrité à l'intérieur, avant de décider de repartir. Ce fut d'un pas ferme et plein d'espoir qu'elle se dirigea vers la lourde porte en bois. Elle laissa Happy dans le parc, il préférait les poissons mais peut-être pourrait-il réduire le nombre impressionnants de mauvaises herbes. Elle toqua doucement et attendit avec politesse, même si elle pensait bien que personne ne viendrait lui répondre. Effectivement on ne vint pas lui ouvrir en souriant et elle décida donc de forcer le destin en poussant la porte.

La fille de l'inventeur le regretta vite car si le parc n'était pas reluisant, l'intérieur ne valait guère mieux. Un ancien tapis qui était à présent déchiré et d'une couleur indéfinissable recouvrait le hall d'entrée, les rideaux pendaient lamentablement aux fenêtres qui étaient pour la plupart brisées, laissant passer des ronces à l'intérieur, des mauvaises herbes poussaient entre le dalles du carrelage grisâtre et les escaliers en marbre blanc étaient fissurés ou cassés en de nombreux endroits. Le tout recouvert d'une couche de poussière assez conséquente.

Levy commençait sérieusement à penser que personne ne pouvait vivre ici et voulut partir le plus vite possible mais elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour aussi vite. Elle opta pour un compromis et sans bouger elle demanda tout haut :

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît ? Je ne veux pas vous embêter longtemps ! Je cherche juste mon père, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Le silence lui répondit et la jeune fille s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, concluant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le coin, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention dans l'un des couloirs latéraux. Elle n'était pas rassurée du tout mais sa nature très curieuse l'empêcha de faire demi-tour et elle se dirigea dans le couloir. Elle arriva dans une pièce qui avait dû être un salon car un piano ainsi qu'une guitare trônaient au milieu de la pièce et des canapés étaient disposés contre les murs. Elle remarqua encore ce qui avait capté son regard. Cette pièce était bien mieux entretenue que le hall. La différence était peut être minime mais son père lui avait appris à toujours observer et elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. La poussière était presque absente, aucunes fenêtres n'étaient cassées et les rideaux, même s'ils avaient besoin d'un lavage étaient suspendus droits. Elle s'approcha de la guitare et en passant un doigt dessus elle ne vit aucune trace de poussière, preuve flagrante qu'elle était entretenue ou utilisée.

La jeune fille regarda encore son doigt cherchant une logique à entretenir le salon et des instruments de musique en laissant le hall dans un aussi piteux état ? Elle se figea soudainement en entendant des voix. Elle crut rêver au début, puis elle put capter des brides de phrases.

-Putain sale con ! Je t'avais dit que le maître ne serait pas content ! Toujours obligé d'en faire des tonnes ! Regarde dans quel pétrin on s'est fourrés de ta faute ! Il y a qu'une allumette comme toi pour nous foutre dans la merde comme ça…

-Comment ça de ma faute ?! On n'allait pas le laisser crever quand même ! T'étais à fond d'accord avec moi quand il est arrivé ! Et putain de merde, rentres toi dans la tête que je suis un chandelier ! Un chandelier !

-Où tu vas chercher ça ! J'étais toujours contre ! C'est la même chose qu'une allumette ! Mais bon la chaleur a dû t'allumer le cerveau hinhin.

-Espèce d'enfoiré tu viens de dire quoi là ?

-J'ai voulu dire que t'étais idiot. Mais apparemment t'as toujours pas capté alors je vais te le répéter. T'es un idiot. I-DI-OT.

-Je vais te tuer !

-Ah ouais et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?! C'est moi qui vais te défoncer et au moins j'aurais la paix ! Personne n'a des idées aussi débiles que toi !

-Mais je t'emmerde ! J'aime pas laisser des gens dans le besoin ! Et je suis pas idiot !

-Bien sûr que si ! Trop de feu ça grille les neurones ! Ça fait longtemps que les tiens ont brulés !

Levy ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cette dispute (c'était quoi cette histoire d'allumette ?) mais elle avait clairement entendu que quelqu'un était venu avant elle ! Et elle était convaincue que c'était son père. Elle s'avança vers les voix mais en arrivant dans la pièce d'où elle les entendait elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne et elle n'entendait plus la dispute. La jeune fille tourna la tête en essayant de trouver les propriétaires des voix, sans succès. Elle cria « Hé ho » par principe, mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Dépitée, elle choisit un couloir au hasard et s'y avança, sans entendre les voix qui provenaient d'un coin sombre :

-Putain mais c'est qui elle ?

-Je savais qu'on était dans la merde mais pas à ce point…

-Elle est surement venu pour l'autre homme. Mais … Il va péter un câble nan ?

-Merci de préciser, j'suis au courant. J'ai pas le cerveau en surchauffe moi…

Elle n'entendit pas non plus la dispute qui reprenait et se finissait en bagarre…

Levy continua son aventure dans le château trouvant à nouveau des pièces relativement entretenues et d'autres aussi tristes que le hall. Elle ouvrait toutes les portes sans spécialement faire attention, ayant bien vite vu que personne ne répondait à ses cris et se pensant seule. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle avait rêvé les voix, ce qui était probable vu la discussion incompréhensible qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'avait toujours croisé personne et trouvait que ce château était bizarre, mais sa première impression de peur l'avait quitté lors de ses déambulations, comme si elle s'était habituée au lieu.

Elle finit par arriver devant un escalier qui descendait, elle haussa les épaules et décida de s'y engager. Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien descendre jusqu'à la cave… Au bout de l'escalier elle vit qu'elle s'était trompée, ce n'était pas une cave mais des cachots. Levy continua tout doucement à descendre les marches mais cette fois elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité... La sensation de panique était revenue et s'insinuait en elle. Elle en était au point de faire demi-tour quand soudain elle entendit une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

-Qui est ce ? S'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir… Ma fille m'attend à la maison…

-Papa ! Oh mon dieu ! cria-t-elle tout en courant vers la cellule d'où provenait la voix.

Elle le regarda à travers les barreaux et vit qu'il était tout pâle et tremblant

-Mais Papa tu es malade ! Attends je vais te sortir de là !

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver des clés ou un objet assez lourd pour faire levier. Son père lui attrapa le bras ce qui ramena le regard de sa fille sur lui.

-Levy ! Il faut que tu t'en ailles ! Tout de suite ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais réussir à sortir ! Allez va t-en !

Elle resta interdite devant la requête de son père.

-Mais enfin, je ne peux pas te laisser là ! Tu es malade, si on ne fait rien tu risques de mourir !

-Levy vas t-en ! A ton avis, comment je me suis retrouvé dans ce cachot ?! Il faut que tu t'en ailles !

Il se trouve que malgré son intelligence, elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à la question. En effet, qui avait enfermé son père ? Et pourquoi ? Son sang se glaça quand elle comprit que quelqu'un dans ce château leur voulait du mal… La peur reprit le dessus et elle était prête à faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir avec Happy jusque chez elle et se blottir sous sa couette à l'abri du danger. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur son père et la force de la réalité la frappa. Elle était terrorisée. Certes. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser là, promis à une mort certaine, non elle ne le pouvait simplement pas. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

-Je ne partirais pas sans toi ! Je ne peux pas t'abandonner pour que tu meures comme un animal dans un cachot ! Je vais te sortir de là !

Il était fier de sa fille en cet instant et voir ses yeux déterminés lui remplissait le cœur de joie, mais elle n'était pas au courant pour le maître des lieux. Il devait lui dire.

-Levy, je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car derrière le dos de la demoiselle il vit soudain une ombre noire bouger. Il devient tout blanc et ouvrit la bouche afin de la prévenir mais aucun son ne put sortir de ses lèvres. Sa fille le vit se paralyser et fixer un point juste derrière elle. Elle allait se retourner quand une main puissante lui agrippa la capuche et la souleva de terre. Surprise, elle ne put retenir un cri de terreur. Son père intervint alors :

-Non ! S'il vous plaît, laissez la partir ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez !

-Je m'en fiche. Vous êtes rentrés dans mon château comme des voleurs, vous allez en payer les conséquences.

Levy n'avait jamais entendu une voix pareille, elle était grave et caverneuse et elle aurait juré entendre un grognement sourd à la fin de la phrase, comme celui d'un animal. Mais l'individu l'empoignait toujours à quelques centimètres du sol, l'empêchant de voir à qui elle avait affaire. Or il fallait qu'elle aide son père. Il était la priorité vu son était de faiblesse, il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps.

-S'il vous plaît, je suis désolée… Vraiment… Mais s'il vous plaît laissez partir mon père, il est malade et s'il reste ici il va mourir.

L'être derrière elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. Elle tenta de se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux mais en la sentant gigoter il resserra sa prise et la force qu'il avait la surprit.

-Je m'en fiche. Vous êtes venus de votre plein gré, c'est votre problème.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre malgré sa voix rocailleuse, et la jeune fille sentit monter ses larmes et elle le supplia d'une voix sanglotante :

-S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie… Laissez au moins mon père partir, il est fatigué et malade ! Il ne peut pas rester ici… Il va mourir s'il vous plaît… Je veux bien rester avec vous mais lui, laissez-le partir ! Je vous en prie… Au moins lui s'il vous plaît…

Il y eu un silence, puis il prit sa décision.

-Ok.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Il lâcha la fille du prisonnier qui tomba à terre comme une poupée de chiffon, attrapa la grille qui retenait l'inventeur pour l'ouvrir et empoignât celui-ci sans ménagement pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Makarof resta sans voix, il n'aurait jamais cru possible que sa fille se sacrifie pour lui. Il était vieux et malade, elle aurait dû le laisser mourir ici et s'en allait vivre sa vie sans lui. Le vieil homme était abasourdi ce qui le fit réagir avec plus de retard que prévu.

-Levy non ! Vas t-en tout de suite !

-Trop tard le vieux. J'ai décidé qu'elle restait ici.

-Levy… murmura l'inventeur en jetant un dernier regard à sa fille avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

Celle-ci fixait les yeux larmoyants l'endroit d'où venait de disparaître l'inventeur, elle n'avait même pas fait attention à celui qui lui avait pris son père. Elle se retrouva alors seule sur les pierres froides de la prison et elle ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. La jeune fille aurait au moins aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Elle eut une crise de larmes et continua à sangloter jusqu'au retour de son geôlier. Il s'arrêta dans l'ombre en la voyant ainsi, de cette façon elle ne l'apercevait pas.

-C'est bon. J'ai renvoyé ton père chez lui avec le canasson bleu.

Il s'attendait à une réaction mais elle sanglotait toujours autant la tête entre les mains sans le regarder.

-Héééé ! Jt'ai parlé la crevette !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Levy se releva et les yeux encore remplis de larmes elle hurla :

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je vous ne connais pas !

Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose de plus long et de plus remarquable mais son chagrin mêlé à la colère ne lui permit pas de riposter plus, elle s'effondra en pleurs une nouvelle fois.

-J'fais comme je veux. Et puis c'est vrai que t'es toute petite. J'ai fait ce que tu voulais non ? Tu devrais être contente, j'aurais pu vous tuer tous les deux.

Entendre ces mots ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Comment pouvez-t-il dire ça d'une voix si calme, d'un ton si neutre ? Elle releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux mais il se tenait dans l'ombre et elle put juste voir qu'il était grand, très grand comparé à elle.

\- Je voulais lui dire au revoir ! Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous ne…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car il l'interrompit en grognant.

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Que quelqu'un de normal pouvait vivre dans un endroit pareil ?!

Il s'avança dans la lumière et Levy eut un mouvement de sursaut qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche et reculer contre le mur froid.

C'était réellement un monstre. On aurait dit un dragon qui se tenait sur ses pattes arrières, elle voyait ses griffes acérées qui brillaient dans la lumière. Il avait des écailles couleur d'ébène, qui semblaient faite d'acier et qui renforçait son apparence noire et sombre. En la voyant effrayée, ses yeux rouges à glacer le sang pétillèrent et il eut un sourire qui dévoila ses crocs pointus et luisants. Sa queue noire vint fouetter ses flancs renforçant son aspect animal malgré la cape noire qui trônait sur ses épaules.

Cependant il gardait un côté humain par la façon dont il se tenait avec un sourire en coin qui était inimitable pour une bête et son visage gardait un petit quelque chose qui montrait qu'il n'était pas totalement un fauve. Il eut un petit rire en regardant la jeune fille et fit demi-tour en balançant sa queue.

-Bouges pas, j'vais demander aux deux incapables de te filer une chambre.

Il l'abandonna là, les yeux remplis de larmes et traumatisée par la vision de la Bête.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

**Visiteur Anonyme ** : Merci beaucoup ! Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir en tout cas ! Alors j'ai fini d'écrire la fic' mais il me reste certains passages à revoir quand même (et même à réecrire), c'est pour ça que je ne poste pas les 10 derniers d'un coup ^^. Je pense que vers la fin j'en mettrais surement plus d'un par semaine :)

**Rokushimo** : Merci ! J'ai essayé de respecter les caractères des personnages principaux, (sauf Jett et Droy ) même si quelque fois c'est pas toujours facile ^^'. Et au début ma Bête devait être toute poilue ! Et puis je me suis dit que Gajeel était quand même le fils d'un dragon, il mérite un peu mieux.

**Miss Coca-cola :** Merci pour l'encouragement ! Je vais me répéter mais ça fait vraiment plaisir !

** Inuneko :** Merci ! J'espère réellement que la suite va plaire !

**Loki26300 :** C'est super gentil ! Merci ! J'ai voulu changer un peu le personnage de Jett, parce que dans chaque fic' que je lis, il a toujours le rôle d'amoureux transi. Je trouvais ça marrant de modifier sa personnalité !

**Froshe :** Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Levy ne sut pas combien de temps elle attendit dans les sous-sols en sanglotant, la tête dans les bras mais elle finit par entendre un raclement de gorge. Elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas.

Une théière se tenait devant elle et la regardait en penchant la tête. Oui, la théière penchait la tête, où en tout cas ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une tête. Mais surtout elle avait des yeux. De grands yeux bleus comme la mer qui auraient semblé dessiné sur la porcelaine s'il n'y avait pas eu de clignements d'œil. Ce qui était le cas.

Elle crut rêver et elle ferma les yeux plusieurs fois afin de chasser cette vision mais la théière restait là. Levy en conclut que la journée avait été encore plus éprouvante que ce qu'elle pensait, elle avait des hallucinations, c'était le pompon ! Ça aurait pu encore aller si la théière ne s'était pas mise à parler.

-Excuse-moi ! Je suis désolée, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le bon moment mais je m'appelle Mirajane et je suis la maîtresse de maison du château. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre. Normalement ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais je ne sais pas où sont partis Natsu et Grey.

La jeune fille regarda la supposée chef de cuisine et en conclut que ça y est. Elle était devenue folle. Peut-être que ça expliquait la bête qu'elle venait de voir. Elle soupira et mis la tête sur ses bras croisés

-Et maintenant je vois des théières qui se présentent à moi… C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Je vais m'inventer des pouvoirs magiques et le sandwich géant de Droy va venir me sauver ?

Elle ne s'attendait même pas à une réponse mais « Mirajane » semblait d'humeur bavarde.

-Oh ! Je suppose que c'est ma forme qui te choque !

La fille de l'inventeur releva la tête et regarda l'objet qui lui faisait face. Elle était déjà dérangée alors à quoi bon lutter ? Autant lui répondre.

-Bah oui quand même. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une théière me parle…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas vite t'y habituer ! Apres tout on est tous dans la même situation ici !

-Vous êtes tous des théières ? demanda-t-elle intéressée par cette possibilité qui lui semblait loufoque.

-Non bien sûr que non. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton qui montrait clairement que sa question était idiote. Tu me suis ?

Levy pensa qu'au point où elle en était, suivre Mirajane ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose. Elle se leva et suivit donc l'objet. En remontant l'escalier elle tomba nez à nez avec… une tasse. Qui parlait elle aussi. C'était trop simple sinon.

-Mira ! Mira ! C'est elle alors ?

-Oui Roméo. Ne l'embête pas trop s'il te plaît, elle vient juste d'arriver et ce n'est pas le moment.

La jeune fille remarqua qu'il avait une voix d'enfant et son comportement énervé renforçait l'impression de jeunesse. La tasse nommée Roméo ne fit même pas attention à la remarque de son aînée.

-Tu vas rester combien de temps ?! Et pourquoi t'es là ? Et tes yeux ils sont rouges, c'est parce que t'as pleuré ? Et est-ce que t'aimes le football ? Le tennis peut-être ? Non, non, non t'as une tête de basketteuse !

Levy cligna des yeux devant toutes ses questions sans y répondre. Elle entendit vaguement Mirajane lui reprochait son manque de tact mais elle réfléchissait à autre chose. Tout ce qui se passait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le château était bizarre, elle n'aurait même jamais imaginé pouvoir rêver de quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait réussi à se persuader en voyant la théière lui parlait que tout était irréel mais maintenant, plus elle déambulait dans les couloirs avec les deux objets et plus elle avait la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas un rêve… Quand on rêve on ne se dit pas qu'on rêve, tout est très confus et malgré les évènements, la fille de l'inventeur avait la tête claire et ses pensées s'enchaînaient dans un ordre logique. Elle décida d'arrêter de se poser pleins de questions et continua à suivre Mirajane et Roméo. Elle essaya de répondre au mieux aux interrogations de la petite tasse « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester. Parce que mon père et parti et que l'un de nous devait demeurer ici. Car je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Non pas vraiment, je préfère lire. Non plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment la bonne taille pour ça...»

Elle essaya de les faire parler de leur maître mais aucun d'eux ne répondit à ses allusions sur la Bête. Mirajane s'arrêta enfin devant une grande porte en bois au bout d'un couloir et elle s'ouvrit sur une chambre non éclairée.

-Voilà, mission accomplie ! C'est ta chambre ! lui dit-elle en souriant. On va te laisser pour que tu te reposes un peu. Le dîner est à 20h dans la grande salle.

Levy s'avança dans la pièce en demandant :

-Le dîner ?

-Oui, le maître t'attend pour manger. Bon on y va. A tout à l'heure !

-Héééé ! Attendez ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule ici !

-Mais t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas seule ! Lui répondit la tasse alors que la porte se refermait sur le corridor.

Comment ça elle n'était pas seule ? Qui donc était dans la chambre avec elle ? Soudain la lumière s'alluma et elle hurla en faisant un bon de côté avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en se demandant comment c'était possible et en périphérie de son champ de vision elle vit une grande armoire blanche qui la regardait.

Evidemment elle aurait dû s'en douter… Tous les gens ici semblaient être des objets ou des bêtes féroces. Le meuble lui sourit en s'approchant et se présenta.

-Salut, je suis Lucy la femme de chambre !

La jeune fille lui sourit et répondit :

-Bonjour, je suis Levy et euh apparemment ici c'est ma chambre.

Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la pièce. Elle était plutôt propre, même si le ménage ne semblait pas la passion du maître de maison, mais elle avait une odeur de poussière qui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. Il y avait à part l'armoire qui parlait, un grand lit double, une petite commode et une table avec un miroir posé contre le mur.

-Oui oui je sais ! Je suis là pour t'aider à choisir tes vêtements !

Lucy avait dit ça comme si ça allait être terriblement excitant, mais Levy ne trouvait pas du tout amusante l'idée de faire du shopping dans sa condition actuelle.

-Euh… Mais c'est que…

-Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Je suis déjà en train de réfléchir à ce qui t'irait le mieux !

En voyant l'armoire qui essayait de se concentrer pour lui trouver des fringues elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Lucy avait quelque chose qui la faisait rire, et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. La fille de l'inventeur décida alors que d'être prisonnière d'une bête dans un château en ruines lui donnait droit d'essayer des vêtements, et elle posa donc son sac, enleva sa cape de voyage et se plia avec bonne humeur aux exigences de sa nouvelle amie.

Une fois qu'elles eurent, après maints essayages trouvé une jolie petite robe orange qui mettait en valeur les courbes fines de la jeune fille, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Levy jeta un œil interrogateur à sa camarade qui lui répondit :

-Ce doit être Grey, le majordome. Il est bientôt 20h, il doit venir te chercher pour aller dîner.

Dîner ! Elle avait totalement oublié ! Mais elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à son ravisseur, à celui qui lui avait pris sa liberté et son père. Levy ne supporterait pas l'humiliation. Alors que Lucy ouvrait la porte, son désir de dire non, de ne pas céder s'accentuait. Elle vit alors entrer dans la pièce une horloge.

-Hum hum. Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis Grey, le majordome du château. Et je viens pour…

-Héééé ! Mais je connais votre voix ! C'est vous qui vous disputiez tout à l'heure dans le hall !

Le majordome eut l'air vexé, comme si elle l'avait prise la main dans le sac.

-Grey ! Tu t'es encore battu avec Natsu je parie ! Si Erza l'apprend vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure !

Lucy avait décidé de s'en mêler, et l'horloge s'emporta.

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est cet idiot qui a invité le vieux à entrer et à s'asseoir ! A cause de lui, on s'est fait engueulé par le maître.

-Vous êtes tous les deux irrécupérables. Soupira-t-elle. Incapables de vous tenir correctement pendant cinq minutes !

Grey se faisait enguirlander par Lucy tout en continuant de rejeter la faute sur le dénommé Natsu. Levy ne comprenait pas tout, mais trouvait relativement amusant de voir les deux objets se disputaient et elle éclata de rire alors que la dispute se poursuivait.

Le majordome la regarda alors comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer ce pour quoi il était venu.

-Donc je disais je suis le majordome et je vais vous conduire à la salle de dîner, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

-Non.

Il y eut un gros blanc et même Lucy arrêta de parler. Grey la regardait d'un air abasourdi mais la jeune fille gardait un air boudeur et obstiné.

-Pa-paa-Pardon ?!

-Non. Je ne veux pas venir avec vous.

Elle croisa les bras en travers de sa poitrine en essayant d'avoir l'air déterminée.

-Mais… Si vous faites ça le maître risque de ne pas être content… Du tout.

-Je m'en fiche royalement.

Le mauvais côté de son caractère reprenait le dessus, elle avait certes décidé de faire un caprice d'enfant, mais elle ne descendrait pas manger avec ce monstre, qui aimait la rabaisser, se moquer d'elle et par-dessus tout qui la terrifiait. Elle avait sa fierté et décida qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'ici ce soir. Lucy lui jeta un regard en coin lui signifiant que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de faire ça, mais Levy s'obstina.

-Faites-lui savoir que je n'ai pas faim et qu'il ne m'attende pas.

Le majordome ne savait pas quoi faire, mais visiblement cette fille n'allait pas changer d'avis de suite, il essaya d'insister mais elle ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre préférant s'intéresser aux nombreuses robes qui ornaient son lit. Il repartit donc en trainant les deux bouts de bois qui lui servaient de pieds sans voir le regard désolée de l'armoire. Dès que la porte se referma il sentit la colère montait en lui. Cette sale gosse le laissait annoncer au maître ! Il serait furieux ! Et contre qui ? Contre celui qui lui apporterait la nouvelle évidemment ! Et ce n'était rien nul autre que lui le pauvre majordome bien sûr ! Si elle était tellement sûre de ne pas vouloir manger avec lui pourquoi n'allait-elle pas lui dire hein ? Il le savait très bien. Parce que la Bête la terrorisait comme tous les habitants du château, et l'horloge ne faisait pas exception même si avec le temps il avait appris à mieux connaître le maître. Grey soupira et continua sa route lorsqu'il vît une torche accrochée à un mur. Il eut un sourire machiavélique et décida d'aller provoquer Natsu afin que celui-ci y aille à sa place. Son cerveau enflammé ne verrait pas le piège. Avec quelques mots bien placés, il était sûr d'y arriver…

Le chandelier ne se doutait de rien, naïf comme il l'était. Une simple provocation de Grey l'avait décidé à y aller avant le majordome. En y allant le premier Natsu pensait remonter dans l'estime de la Bête, après le coup de l'inventeur qu'il avait laissé entrer. Le maître lui avait reproché la venue des deux inconnus et même s'il ne semblait pas si triste que ça que la jeune fille soit restée il était clairement en colère contre lui. Il s'avança donc la tête haute tout fier. Il n'aperçut pas l'horloge derrière une colonne qui l'observait avec un grand sourire en pensant « Ce crétin est tombé dans le panneau ».

-Maître…

Il se fit interrompre de suite :

-Où est la fille ?

Il émit un grognement sourd à la fin de sa phrase qui n'annonçait rien de bon et Grey se réjouit fortement de l'idiotie du chandelier.

-Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle ne viendra pas. Sourit Natsu tout content d'avoir accompli sa mission.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme main pleine de griffes l'attrape par le cou.

-Comment ça pas faim ? J'avais demandé à ce qu'elle descende !

La Bête balança Natsu dans la cheminée et le majordome tapis dans l'ombre se félicita de l'avoir envoyé à sa place, après tout un chandelier ça craint pas le feu, si ? Celui-ci ressortit du feu en criant « Je m'enflamme ! » tandis que le maître des lieux balançait son poing contre la table qui émit un grincement sonore.

-Je vais lui montrer qui commande ici ! Elle veut pas descendre et ben on va voir ça ! Rugit-il en s'élançant vers les escaliers mais il fut arrêté par Mirajane qui lui barrait le passage.

-Maître, vous devriez lui laissez un peu de temps. Elle vient juste de subir un traumatisme, il faut qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle doit être bouleversée par la perte de son père.

Grey se rappela la jeune fille qu'il avait vu faire des essayages en haut et haussa les sourcils sans voir où était le traumatisme. Puis il pensa que peut être, elle avait essayait de cacher son humiliation dans une autre activité et qu'il n'avait pas pu ou su voir sa tristesse. La Bête s'arrêta, la voix raisonnable de la théière s'imposa à lui. De plus malgré le ton doux et posé de la maîtresse de maison, il sentait qu'elle était ferme et qu'elle ne permettrait pas qu'il aille montrer à la fille qui était le chef ici. Et il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas la mettre en colère, sous son air mignon elle pouvait être redoutable. Il grogna, et fit demi-tour non sans assurer son autorité avant de partir :

-Elle fait comme elle veut. Mais si elle n'a pas faim en ma compagnie, elle attendra la prochaine fois pour manger. Personne ne la sert jusqu'au prochain repas.

Il se retira dans la tour du château et ils savaient qu'ils ne le reverraient plus jusqu'au lendemain. Grey sortit de derrière son poteau et s'avança vers Natsu, bien décidé à l'enfoncer.

-T'es con franchement, tu pouvais pas lui dire en mettant plus de formes ?

Le chandelier lui répondit et commença ainsi une énième dispute. Mirajane soupira et retourna dans sa cuisine, cependant inquiète pour le ventre vide de leur invitée.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ;) !

Je posterais vendredi/samedi car je ne pourrais pas être là le dimanche :).


	4. Chapter 4

Le nouveau chapitre, un peu en avance comme prévu ;)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Rokushimo :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic' et surtout qu'elle va continuer à te plaire !

**Guest :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^. Et pour la réponse à ta question, lis ce chapitre :P.

**WolfBut** : Merci beaucoup ! J'avais moi aussi déjà vu des fics qui reprennent des personnages et j'avais trouvé ça bien sympathique, d'où ma fic :). Même si je sais que l'idée n'est pas super originale ^^'.

**Loki26300 :** Merci ! J'essaye de mettre un peu d'humour parce que quand je lis des fics j'aime bien rigoler de temps et temps et j'aime bien faire des clins d'oeil au manga. Erza en armoire ? J'y avait pas pensé mais je suis pas certaine que le rôle lui irait bien. Je lui ai trouvé un autre petit rôle et je trouve que ça lui va à la perfection : c'est dans ce chapitre ;). Alors en gros je suis la trame de l'histoire, mais j'ai quand même rajouté/enlevé quelques passages. On peut dire que c'est à peu près la même histoire à ma sauce !

**Encre de Plume :** Merci encore ! Pour Happy mangeant son poisson, au début je trouvais ça bizarre mais je me suis dit que Happy qui ne mangeait pas de poissons serait encore plus bizarre :P.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Levy commençait à sentir le poids de sa fierté mal placée. Son ventre gargouillait à lui tordre l'estomac, lui rappelant sa condition d'humaine. Elle posa ses mains dessus comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Lucy l'avait laissée seule après plusieurs heures et elle regarda vers la porte avec envie mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien avant au minimum le lendemain car Natsu était venu lui annoncer la décision du maître. Sur le coup elle n'en avait rien eu à faire, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle était forte et qu'elle tiendrait sans nourriture. Seulement la jeune fille n'avait rien mangé depuis sa tartine du matin qui au final commençait à remonter à loin. De plus elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir assez de courage pour aller manger avec la Bête le lendemain. Elle repensa à son père, et se demanda s'il était bien rentré chez eux. Elle se repassa le film de la journée et imagina ce qu'elle aurait pu tenter de faire pour que la fin soit différente. Elle se rappela soudainement un détail, Mirajane la théière lui avait dit être la chef de maison ! Si elle allait la voir et lui faisait un peu les yeux doux peut-être aurait-elle quelque chose, n'importe quoi à grignoter. Cela impliquait de sortir de sa chambre où elle avait fini par se sentir en sécurité. Et l'idée de s'aventurer une nouvelle fois dans les longs couloirs à cette heure de la nuit ne l'enthousiasmait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Levy continua à regarder la porte assise sur le lit tout en pesant le pour et le contre jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau bruit de son ventre la décide.

Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds et passa la tête hors de la chambre sans voir personne, la jeune fille s'engagea donc dans le couloir tout doucement. Elle chercha à sa rappeler si tout à l'heure elle était passé devant un endroit qui aurait pu ressembler à une cuisine. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait vu un four dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée quand elle se baladait au hasard dans le château. La demoiselle décida donc de commencer par-là.

Une fois descendue elle se repéra pour retourner dans le hall d'entrée, ce serait plus facile pour trouver la cuisine. L'endroit était encore plus glauque que lors de sa première visite à cause de l'obscurité. Levy trembla car les fenêtres cassées laissaient passer des courants d'airs et elle se dépêcha de passer rapidement dans le couloir adjacent qu'elle avait repéré quelques heures auparavant. Elle aperçut alors la lumière d'une torche et fut rassurée de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. La jeune fille poussa légèrement la porte et resta sur le seuil pour observer l'intérieur de la pièce.

Personne n'avait remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte et que quelqu'un les observait. Elle aperçut Mirajane, la maîtresse de maison qui discutait avec une cuisinière et une brosse qui lavait la vaisselle, tandis que dans l'autre coin elle remarqua Lucy qui tenait un tapis blanc entre ses portes et qui regardait un chandelier qui pavanait devant Roméo, la petite tasse.

Lucy sentit soudain que quelqu'un les observait et se retourna.

-Oh Levy-chan tu es là !

-Euh je… Oui… Je voulais juste… Enfin euh…

Le chandelier s'avança soudainement en criant :

-AAAAAAAH ! CEST TOI LEVY ! TOUT LE MONDE NE PARLE QUE DE TOI ! BIIIIIIENVEN…

Un grand coup de casserole sur la tête l'arrêta net dans son discours, il se retourna en hurlant :

-QUI A FAIT CA ?!

-C'est moi Natsu. Ça te pose un problème ?

C'était la cuisinière qui avait parlé cette fois. Son ton semblait neutre mais la menace sous-jacente était très claire. Elle se tourna finalement vers Levy qui avait reculé d'un pas devant l'enthousiasme débordant du chandelier.

-Il faut l'excuser, il est un peu bête. Enchantée, je suis Erza, la chef de cuisine.

Ainsi elle rencontrait enfin la terrible Erza qui faisait peur au majordome.

-Euh, enchantée de vous rencontrer, effectivement je suis Levy. Lucy et Grey m'ont parlé de vous tout à l'heu…

-Grey-sama a parlé d'Erza-san ? Que… Comment… Oh mon Dieu ! Erza-san et Grey-sama ne sont pas du tout fait pour aller ensemble ! Oh mais que va devenir Juvia si Grey-sama se marie avec Erza-san !? Juvia ne pourra pas le supporter ! Juvia ne vit que pour être au côté de Grey-sama !

Levy resta interloquée devant le débit de parole de la brosse qui lui avait coupé la parole. Elle observa les autres afin de voir leur réaction mais personne ne réagit, comme si tout cela était normal. Mirajane la tira de ses observations en se rapprochant :

-J'espère que ta soirée s'est bien passée. Dit-elle en souriant

-Euh… Pas vraiment.

-Comment ça ?

A cet instant, son ventre répondit à sa place en émettant un gargouillement sonore et parfaitement audible.

-Je vois répondit la maîtresse de maison en souriant à la face rouge de Levy comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu as faim.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en entendant Mira dire d'un ton impassible quelque chose d'aussi évident. Elle se tourna alors vers Erza et en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté elle lui demanda :

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr ! Quelle question !

Le four attrapa alors des couteaux et les fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Levy était soulagée, elle avait vraiment faim et elle craignait qu'ils refusent de la servir pour obéir aux ordres qu'ils avaient reçu. Ils étaient tous si gentils ! Elle discuta 5 minutes avec Lucy et la brosse, nommée Juvia comme elle ne tarda pas à l'apprendre. Elle était très gentille mais elle semblait obnubilée par une seule chose : le majordome-horloge Grey. Elle parlait également d'elle à la 3e personne ce qui était un peu déconcertant. Lucy lui présenta également Plue, c'était un tapis qui tenait lieu d'animal de compagnie et qui répétait « Poon Poon » en boucle. La jeune fille le trouvait très mignon et fut enchantée quand l'armoire la laissa le porter. Après quelques minutes, Erza revient avec une assiette : c'était une omelette avec des patates, un plat tout simple cependant le vide total du ventre de la demoiselle y succomba dès la première bouchée.

-C'est délicieux ! Merci beaucoup !

-Mais de rien ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Erza est modeste mais c'est la meilleure cuisinière des environs.

Levy pensa que vu les environs désertiques ce ne devait pas être difficile, mais elle s'en sortait quand même très bien. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle insista pour faire la vaisselle, ne voulant pas passer pour une impolie mais Juvia lui arracha l'assiette des mains tandis qu'elle protestait.

-Levy-san est l'invitée ici. Elle doit laisser Juvia ranger pour elle. Ainsi Grey-sama verra que Juvia n'est pas fainéante et qu'elle fera une bonne épouse.

La jeune fille décida de la laisser faire même si selon elle ses arguments n'étaient pas terribles, et elle se retourna pour regarder tous les objets derrière elle.

-Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur pour ce que vous avez fait en tout cas. A cause de moi vous avez désobéi à votre maître. Je… J'avais vraiment très faim dit-elle en rougissant.

Ils rigolèrent de la voir gênée et lui dirent que ce n'était pas grave. L'invitée s'étonna de leur réaction, après tout leur maître n'avait pas l'air sympathique du tout. Mirajane remarqua son regard étonné et lui dit doucement :

-Il veut avoir l'air d'une grosse brute mais il a un bon fond.

-Il le cache bien en tout cas…

C'est à cet instant qu'un grognement se fit entendre dans l'ombre de la porte.

La Bête pénétra dans la pièce, ses yeux rouges pétillants de rage. Levy devient toute blanche et recula d'un pas tandis que les objets derrière elles se tétanisèrent devant leur maître, excepté Mira et Erza qui poussèrent un profond soupir en levant les yeux.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas la servir tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas à ma table… Vous n'écoutez jamais rien !

Levy était terrorisée de revoir la Bête surtout qu'elle semblait prête à exploser de rage et à s'en prendre à ses nouveaux amis. Ils avaient été si gentils avec elle, ça ne serait pas juste qu'ils se fassent punir de sa faute. Et sans réfléchir plus que ça, elle s'avança devant le maître et s'exclama :

-C'est à cause de moi ! C'est moi toute seule qui suis descendue parce que j'avais faim !

La jeune fille se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment songé aux conséquences et la panique commençait à la paralyser, surtout qu'elle voyait les yeux rouges qui brillaient d'une fureur dirigée contre elle. Il s'avança sans la lâcher des yeux, l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et la rapprocha vers lui d'un geste brutal.

-Et toi, t'as pas encore compris qu'ici c'est moi qui décide ? Et que si j'ai décidé que tu mangeais pas, ben tu manges pas ? Ils n'avaient rien à redire sur ça !

Levy n'en revenait pas de la manière dont il lui parlait ! Non mais qui était cette personne qui la prenait de haut à ce point et qui envoyait tout le monde balader avec sa mauvaise humeur et son sale caractère ?

-Non mais ça va pas ! Vous pensez pouvoir prendre tout le monde de haut comme ça tout le temps ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous n'êtes pas humain ! Vous n'avez pas de cœur ! PAS DE CŒUR !

Elle hurla la dernière phrase, et la Bête ne répondit pas. Ce dernier resserra la prise autour de son col et en la ramenant à lui encore plus près, il hurla. Ce n'était pas un hurlement humain, ni un cri de douleur, c'était le bruit d'une bête enragée qui sortait les crocs, prête à mordre. Un cri à glacer le sang des plus courageux. Le rugissement paralysa Levy de terreur, jamais, même quand les loups hurlaient à la pleine lune elle n'avait entendu ça… Par réflexe elle se protégea en levant les bras devant son visage mais le maître des lieux la balança sur le côté aussi facilement que si elle avait été faite de paille. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le dragon se tenait devant elle avec ses yeux rouges qui flamboyaient de colère et de haine, tous ses muscles tremblaient, reflétant bien l'état de rage dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle resta figée devant lui jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se reconnecte et trouve la seule option possible. Elle prit alors ses jambes à son cou.

* * *

Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Alors je sais, il est un peu plus court que les autres chapitres ! Mais je voulais couper ici pour garder un peu de suspense :P. Comme le prochain est aussi relativement court je vais surement le mettre en avance ^^, jeudi je pense.

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le 5ème chapitre, en avance comme je vous l'avais promis :)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Xenolanne256 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je me demandais si je ne partais pas trop loin dans mon délire, mais si ça fait rire quelqu'un d'autre que moi c'est parfait xD.

**Rokushimo :** Merci beaucoup !

**WolfBlut :** En fait je voyais bien Erza avec des couteaux, c'est plus pour ça que je l'ai mise en cuisinière ^^.

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic :)!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle traversa le long corridor qui menait au hall et qu'elle avait emprunté plus tôt dans la journée. Le vent soufflait à travers les fenêtres brisées donnant un aspect sordide au bâtiment mais la jeune fille n'y faisait même plus attention. Tout son organisme ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : sauver sa peau. Elle avait vu dans les yeux de ce monstre qu'il était capable de la tuer sous le coup de la colère. Et ce dernier en avait largement les capacités. Elle retrouva enfin le hall, et elle poussa de toutes ses forces la lourde porte en bois pour se retrouver dehors. Le vent la frappa de plein fouet et ses yeux habitués à la lumière ne rencontrèrent que les ténèbres. Elle chercha rapidement du regard son cheval, son seul secours, celui qui pourrait la ramener chez elle. Puis elle se rappela soudainement que le propriétaire des lieux avait renvoyé son père avec Happy. Elle se figea dans sa course et ce fut à cet instant que la réalité la frappa.

Elle était seule. Seule dans ce grand parc sombre. Seule avec des objets parlants et surtout, seule contre la Bête. Le froid de la nuit la fit frissonner et elle plaqua ses bras contre son petit corps. Pour sa sécurité elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans le château, mais si elle passait la nuit dehors elle risquait fortement de mourir aussi. Elle décida cependant qu'elle marcherait jusqu'au village, toute la nuit si il le fallait. Mais elle devait s'en aller, s'éloigner de cet endroit sinistre et repoussant. Elle entreprit donc de redescendre la falaise qu'elle avait montée sur le dos de Happy. La pente était raide et dans sa précipitation elle tomba plusieurs fois, se blessant aux genoux et aux bras. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle reprit sa course en remontant la piste qu'elle avait empruntée plus tôt. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'environ un quart de marche qu'elle commença à remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Une vingtaine d'yeux jaunes la regardait à travers les arbres et le brouillard. Elle se raidit, n'osant plus faire un geste. Les loups ! Elle n'en avait pas croisé tout à l'heure, alors même en ayant vu leurs empreintes elle n'y avait pas pensé. Lorsqu'elle en vit un sortir de l'ombre et s'approcher doucement, comme s'il était sûr de lui, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur fatale en oubliant leur présence.

Les autres animaux suivirent le premier et elle se retrouva bientôt entourée de bêtes affamés montrant leurs crocs et prêtes à lui sauter dessus. Elle sentait ses mains trembler et son cœur qui s'accélérait, sentant le danger. Elle vit le plus grand des loups se pencher en avant, prêt à bondir et son cœur rata un battement. Sa vie allait donc se finir ainsi, dévorée dans la nuit… Elle eut le réflexe de se protéger la tête avec les bras, puis elle ferma les yeux et eut une pensée pour son père. Elle attendit le choc des mâchoires se refermant sur elle mais rien ne vient. A la place elle entendit un cri étouffé et un craquement de branche, mais toujours morte de peur elle resta recroquevillée sur elle-même. Levy discerna d'autres grognements plus lointains et des bruits de mâchoires qui claquent mais sans rien sentir de douloureux. La curiosité lui fit finalement ouvrir les paupières et elle eut devant les yeux un spectacle impressionnant.

La Bête, le monstre qui la terrorisait jusqu'à cet instant était en train de se battre contre les loups. Et surtout il était en train de gagner. Les derniers, fidèles à leur chef de meute montraient encore les crocs mais devant un rugissement bestial ils fuyèrent la queue entre les pattes. Elle se laissa tomber à terre dans l'herbe humide. La jeune fille n'en revenait toujours pas. Il s'était battu pour elle. Son cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure lorsqu'elle osa le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard devait exprimer sa stupeur car elle le vit hausser les sourcils. Elle remarqua soudainement que des gouttes de sang tombaient à terre régulièrement et elle aperçut que son bras droit saignait. Levy se cacha la bouche avec les mains, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était allé jusqu'à être blessé pour elle. Elle demanda alors :

-Pourquoi ? Je… J'ét…

-Tais-toi… T'es ma prisonnière, fallait bien que je vienne…

-Mais…Mais…

-Si t'était morte, je me serais fait chier. Plus personne à embêter

Elle resta figée en l'écoutant, comment ça qui aurait-il embêté ? Peut-être que pour lui c'était marrant ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais ce monstre la terrorisait réellement ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il lui coupa la parole avant.

-T'inquiètes pas, j'étais sûr de gagner, dans l'évolution c'est toujours le plus gros qui inspire le plus peur, et là je suis plus gros qu'eux.

Elle resta bouche bée devant cette affirmation alors qu'il affichait toujours cet insupportable sourire grimaçant. Comment pouvait-il dire cela sans aucun problème, comme si cette attaque était quelque chose de normal. Il avait même l'air de bonne humeur, chose qui selon ses employés était relativement rare. Il remarqua qu'elle était toujours figée à terre et comme dans un rêve, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle et s'aperçut qu'il était en train de lui tapoter la tête comme l'on ferait à un animal.

-Du calme crevette, faut t'en remettre. Et puis une bonne bagarre ça peut pas faire de mal. Geehee.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce son, entre le rire et le grognement mais en voyant le sourire en coin de son sauveur elle se dit que cela devait plus être une sorte de rire. En tout cas elle l'espérait. Peut-être que les dragons bipèdes parlants rigolent de cette façon. Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, après tout il était le premier qu'elle rencontrait.

Mais elle avait l'impression que la rencontre avec les loups l'avaient mis de bonne humeur…

Il l'attrapa sans plus de ménagement par le col de sa robe pour la remettre sur pied.

-Allez on rentre, il caille. Tu vas attraper un rhume, t'as l'air d'être une petite nature.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il la souleva pour la placer sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. La situation était tellement improbable qu'elle n'essaya même pas de répliquer ou de s'enfuir. Elle se laissa juste bercer par le balancement des épaules. Le froid et les émotions eurent raison d'elle et sans réellement dormir elle s'assoupit durant le reste du retour.

* * *

Il la déposa devant la cheminée et aussitôt les domestiques de la maison rappliquèrent. Natsu alluma un feu dans l'âtre afin de les réchauffer, Juvia avait ramené une carafe d'eau et des linges pour nettoyer leurs plaies, Lucy s'inquiétait sur le fait qu'ils allaient attraper un rhume et Mirajane sermonnait le maître des lieux sur sa conduite débile.

-Vous n'avez aucune manière ! C'est normal qu'elle ait voulu s'enfuir, vous êtes stupide et psychorigide dans certaine situation vous savez ? Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu vous arriver ! La prochaine fois vous réfléchirez à 2 fois avant de priver quelqu'un de repas !

La Bête, affalée dans le fauteuil, détourna le regard, leva les yeux au ciel et posa son menton sur sa main. Levy remarqua que c'était la posture d'un enfant que l'on gronde et sourit. Dans cette position il lui paraissait moins grand, moins effrayant… Plus humain.

-Levy ! Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Oh mon Dieu, si tu savais ! J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu courir ! Tu n'es pas au courant mais se promener à cette heure dans la forêt est très dangereux ! Les nains, les trolls, les loups et quelque fois même des sorcières ! s'exclama l'armoire.

-Euh… Je n'ai vu que des loups…

-Imagines si tu avais été plus loin ! Peut-être que le maître n'aurait pas réussi à te retrouver !

-Ah euh bah oui…

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle avait eu la réaction la plus stupide possible… pensait-elle réellement survivre une nuit seule dans les bois ?

-Mon Dieu ! Levy tu as eu de la chance ! Imagines que…

-Je suis désolée la coupa-t-elle en baissant la tête, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…

-C'est pour ça que Erza et Mirajane ont lourdement insisté pour qu'il aille à ta poursuite intervient le majordome.

-C'est un grognon, il faut savoir persévérer pour le raisonner sourit Mirajane.

Levy n'avait pas remarqué que la théière et la cuisinière possédaient tant d'influence sur lui, mais en repensant à la scène de tout à l'heure elle se rappela du ton amical mais ferme des 2 femmes. Elles devaient tenir une place importante dans les décisions du château.

-Vous n'allez pas vous taire oui ! Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire qu'à raconter des ragots ?! Dégagez !

-Ouh là mais c'est qu'il a un regain de mauvaise humeur le grognon, ricana le chandelier.

Celui-ci fut projeté hors de la pièce par le propriétaire des lieux, tandis que Grey ricanait de l'idiotie de son camarade et que Lucy soupirait. Les objets finirent par sortir afin d'éviter de subir le même sort mais Levy pouvait entendre le début d'une dispute, surement entre le chandelier et l'horloge.

La jeune villageoise se retrouva donc seule d'un coup avec la Bête. La situation la mettait très mal l'aise, d'un côté il était son sauveur mais tout ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute. C'était à cause de lui que son père avait été enfermé, qu'elle avait pris sa place, qu'elle avait été en danger de mort, et surtout à cause de lui qu'elle était obligée de rester ici, aux côtés d'un monstre sanguinaire et colérique, loin de ceux qu'elle aimait. En son for intérieur elle se demanda si son père allait bien, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Sans avoir eu de nouvelles de son geôlier elle ne pouvait que faire des suppositions sur son état et sa santé.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un grognement. Elle releva la tête en direction du bruit et elle aperçut le dragon qui se tenait l'avant-bras en fronçant les sourcils, expression claire de la douleur. Aussitôt ses pensées sur la responsabilité de la Bête s'envolèrent en fumée.

Certes il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal mais au final il lui avait sauvé la vie, se mettant en danger pour elle. Le fait qu'il soit blessé était de sa faute à elle. Elle se leva et attrapa un linge que Juvia avait ramené pour ses blessures. En la voyant faire et se diriger vers lui, il grogna mais en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter il l'apostropha :

-N'essaye même pas de me toucher. Je vais très bien m'en sortir tout seul.

Sans même s'arrêter ou tenir compte de sa remarque elle lui attrapa le bras et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Levy était une fille gentille et altruiste et même s'il lui avait fait du mal, son sentiment de culpabilité pour la blessure qu'il avait reçue était réel. Elle voulait l'aider et était décidée à le faire, même s'il n'avait pas l'air du même avis. Il eut un frisson quand les doigts fins se refermèrent sur son poignet.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était pas utile. Laisse tomber.

-On ne peut pas laisser la blessure comme ça à l'air libre. En plus vous avez perdu du sang. Vous n'allez pas être en forme, il faut vous soigner.

Il ne répondit pas mais haussa les sourcils et détourna le regard.

-Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du risque d'infection ? Je vais bander la plaie, ça cicatrisera mieux.

A son grand étonnement il se laissa faire. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, peut-être qu'il avait compris que cette action soulageait la culpabilité de la jeune fille, peut-être que la perte de sang l'avait trop fatigué pour qu'il se donne la peine de répondre, ou peut-être qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner son emportement récent… Dans tous les cas il la laissa s'occuper de lui.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle le regarda dans les yeux et même si ses pupilles rouge sang la terrifiaient toujours elle réussit à lui faire un timide sourire. En retour il lui fit son sourire en coin. Ils passèrent ainsi quelque minutes les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le courage nécessaire pour parler :

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Mes paroles n'étaient pas très sympathiques… Vous aviez le droit de vous énerver…

Il ne répondit rien, elle se permit donc de poser une question :

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites peur à tout le monde ?

-Parce que je m'ennuie.

Devant cette réponse inattendue elle leva les sourcils et s'apprêta à poser une autre question, mais il la coupa :

-Et puis je fais déjà peur à tout le monde. J'ai pas besoin de faire grand-chose de plus.

Soudain Levy se rendit alors compte que par-dessus tout, la Bête était seule. Comme elle. Et que dès que quelqu'un passait la porte de sa forteresse il se sentait obligé de la terrifier. Comme s'il voulait prouver qu'il existait, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne et qu'il était puissant. Elle remarqua enfin la carapace qu'il s'était construite en vivant presque seul dans ce château entouré d'objets parlants. La chose qu'il lui vient naturellement de faire fut de poser sa main sur son bras. De le toucher pour lui montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle avait vu la peine qu'il portait en lui. En réponse il ne bougea pas mais elle le sentit frémir sous son contact. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence.

-Va te coucher. T'es blessée aussi, tu dois être fatiguée.

-Oui. Vous devriez y aller aussi, vous avez pas mal perdu de sang.

-Hum. Demain je te montrerais quelque chose. Ça te plaira.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-Tu verras. Ah et arrêtes de me vouvoyer, je me sens vieux, dit-il en s'éloignant.

La jeune fille se demanda rapidement quel âge il pouvait avoir et quelle était la « surprise » du lendemain. Devait-elle avoir peur ou est-ce que ça aller réellement lui plaire ? Elle décida de lui faire confiance, les évènements de la soirée lui avaient redonné espoir sur le caractère de son geôlier, elle partit donc d'un pas plus serein vers sa chambre.

* * *

Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Au premier abord elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits. Les récents évènements lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou s'inquiéter pour elle-même. Elle s'habilla rapidement avec la même robe orange qu'hier. Elle était un peu sale, du à son aventure dans les bois mais elle n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Elle descendit à la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner et trouva Mirajane, occupée à mettre la table.

-Oh tu es déjà là Levy !

-Euh oui, je n'ai pas très bien dormie…

-Je m'en doutais un peu, tu as eu une drôle de journée hier !

La jeune fille trouva que le mot était un peu faible pour décrire ce qu'elle avait vécu mais ne commenta pas. Elle demanda à la théière si elle avait besoin d'aide mais celle-ci déclina gentiment. Elle s'assit alors sur l'une des chaises et observa la maîtresse de maison s'activer jusqu'à ce que Lucy les rejoigne.

-Mon Dieu Levy !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-Mais enfin ! Comment tu as fait pour descendre comma ça ?

Elle se regarda, mais trouva qu'elle était très bien ainsi.

-Tes vêtements ! Ils sont tous sales ! Et ce sont les mêmes qu'hier ! Allez on retourne passer par la case salle de bain/dressing !

-Mais non, ne t'embêtes pas pour moi ! Ça ira très bien comme ça.

L'armoire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et sous le regard amusé de Mirajane réussit à faire remonter Levy dans sa chambre.

-C'est pas tous les jours que je peux avoir une amie à conseiller sur sa coiffure et ses habits ! Alors ne râle pas s'il te plaît !

Elles choisirent ensemble une robe bleue toute simple qui lui allait parfaitement. Selon Lucy elle mettait en valeur ses formes mais elle ne voyait pas comment, aussi elle choisit de faire confiance à l'armoire. Le meuble réussit aussi à la convaincre de s'asseoir et de se laisser coiffer.

Levy regardait donc son reflet dans le miroir tandis que Lucy s'occupait de sa tignasse. Elle vit soudainement un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de sa nouvelle amie et l'entendit soupirer. La villageoise lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit :

-Tu as de cheveux magnifiques. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir en dire autant.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, c'est vrai que pour tous les objets qui s'occupaient du château, la situation devait être délicate.

-Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? Je veux dire… Je n'avais jamais vu des objets comme vous avant hier… Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible…

-Nous n'avons pas toujours été ainsi. Cela remonte à longtemps maintenant mais nous étions tous humains…

Levy resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ces objets comme des personnes, même s'ils avaient chacun leur personnalité bien marquée elle n'y arrivait pas. L'armoire remarqua sa surprise et rigola devant sa perplexité.

-Si tu veux tout savoir j'avais des cheveux blonds !

-Vraiment ?! J'ai toujours aimé les cheveux blonds ! Je trouve ça joli !

-La couleur des tiens est également magnifique ! Les miens étaient plus faciles à coiffer par contre…

-Euh oui… De ce côté-là je n'ai pas vraiment de chance… Je les coiffe avec un bandeau d'habitude.

-Je vais t'en trouver, dans tous les meubles il doit en avoir un !

Elle la regarda ouvrir la commode dans le reflet et posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Comment ça se fait ?

L'armoire stoppa son mouvement et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous devenus ainsi si vous étiez humains ? Insista la jeune fille.

Elle vit Lucy baisser les yeux et remarqua l'expression de tristesse sur son visage.

-C'est à cause d'une malédiction. De la faute du maître.

* * *

Quel suspense n'est-ce pas x) ? La suite la semaine prochaine ;) !

Je ne sais pas encore trop quel jour je vais poster le chapitre ^^, j'aviserais !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :), voici le chapitre 6 :

Réponse aux reviews :

**Rokushimo :**Merci beaucoup ! Et oui il n'y a pas forcement beaucoup de suspense mais bon ^^**  
**

**Guest : **Merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

**WolfBlut :** J'essaye de respecter les personnalités des personnage même si c'est pas tjs évident, surtout avec Gajeel ^^'. En tout cas si quelqu'un trouve ça réussi c'est parfait !

**Loki26300 : **Et oui, je ne voyais Erza qu'avec des couteaux, alors voilà ^^. J'essayais surtout de faire ressortir son caractère grognon, j'espère que c'est pas trop mal :). Merci de me suivre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à avoir plus d'informations par Lucy sur cette soi-disant « malédiction »… Elle n'avait rien compris à cette histoire, la seule autre chose qu'elle avait réussi à avoir était que la Bête avait été aussi humain. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer le dragon sous les traits d'un homme. Levy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel avait été sa faute pour avoir mérité une telle sanction qui touchait même ses serviteurs.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans un silence presque absolu, les deux seules personnes qui avaient besoin de manger n'étant pas vraiment bavardes. Mais une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, le maître du château avait enfin ouvert la bouche :

-Hey crevette, ça t'intéresse toujours de voir une surprise ?

-Euh… Oui ? Ça dépend de la surprise… Enfin je…

-T'inquiètes pas, ça va pas te bouffer, la coupa-t-il.

-Ah euh bah oui pourquoi pas alors…

-Geehee.

Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à parler avec la Bête qui lui faisait face et qui lui faisait toujours peur, malgré leur conversation de la veille elle n'était pas en totale confiance avec lui. Son accès de colère l'avait terrorisée et elle était effrayée à l'idée de dire ou faire quelque chose qui lui déplaise et qu'il s'énerve. Aussi le suivit-elle, non sans appréhension.

Ils déambulèrent dans le couloir pendant quelques minutes sans prononcer un mot, mais la jeune fille avait déjà remarqué que son guide n'était pas très causant. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en bois décorée de motifs divers qui devait être ancienne et très lourde, il la regarda avec son sourire en coin avant de pousser la grande porte avec une seule main. Elle pensa rapidement que même avec ses deux mains elle aurait surement été incapable de faire de même, mais ces pensées furent vite écartées lorsqu'elle découvrit la salle que cachait la porte.

C'était une grande pièce ronde, dont on ne voyait pas le plafond mais qui devait surement s'étendre jusqu'en haut de la tour. Levy ne sut pas ce qui était le plus impressionnant : les grandes bibliothèques qui montait le long des murs et qui portaient des milliers de livres sur leurs étagères ou l'incroyable lustre qui descendait sur plusieurs mètres et était entièrement fait en cristal taillé qui reflétait la lumière du jour à travers les vitraux. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation :

-Waouh !

-Ça te plaît ?

-C'est magnifique ! Vraiment !

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, pour elle les livres étaient une source inépuisable de bonheur et de passe-temps, cette pièce était son paradis.

-Geehee, je savais que ça allait te plaire, j'ai vu que t'aimais bien lire. Et tu t'ennuieras pas trop comme ça.

Elle tilta soudainement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il remarqua son regard.

-T'inquiètes crevette. Je te suis pas. J'ai juste vu ton sac que t'avais laissé dans les cachots. Il y avait au moins 5 livres dedans. D'ailleurs t'es timbrée de te balader avec ça sur le dos, surtout que t'étais venue chercher ton père nan ? T'as cru que t'allais arriver dans un salon de thé où tu pourrais bouquiner tranquille en pleine forêt ?

Elle rougit soudainement devant cette remarque qui était plutôt pertinente, mais elle avait l'habitude de toujours se promener avec quelques livres sur elle. Et la jeune fille s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que son sac avait disparu.

-Euh en fait… J'aime bien en avoir toujours sur moi… C'est que… C'est vrai que dis comme ça c'est un peu idiot… Mais mais… Vous savez c'est une habitude… déclara-t-elle sur un ton hésitant, car elle ne savait pas s'il allait se moquer d'elle. Mais il se contenta de lever un sourcil et d'afficher son petit sourire. Elle continua d'admirer la magnifique collection d'ouvrages qui étaient réunis en ce lieu jusqu'à ce qu'il reprit la parole :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

Il se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur une chaise et continua :

-J'ai l'impression d'être vieux comme ça…

-Ah… Euh… D'accord… Quel âge avez… euh as-tu ?

-Je vais pas te le dire tu penserais que je suis vraiment vieux. Gehee.

Sa remarque le fit rigoler tout seul et la curiosité naturelle de la jeune fille se réveilla, se demandant réellement quel âge pouvait avoir ce dragon bipède.

-Si t'as du mal t'as qu'à m'appeler Gajeel.

Elle le regarda bizarrement et il se sentit obligé de préciser :

-C'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

-Je… J'avais compris…

-Bah alors c'est quoi ce regard de crevette ?

-C'est un nom étrange, je trouve.

-Et Levy c'est pas bizarre ?!

-Non, moins en tout cas…

-Je suis pas d'accord.

Levy s'amusa de le voir lui répondre ainsi, elle avait presque l'impression d'une conversation normale.

Elle s'approcha des grandes étagères pour observer les couvertures des nombreux livres qui constituaient la bibliothèque du château. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative devant le volume de manuscrits réuni dans la pièce.

-C'est merveilleux ! Il n'y a pas de risque de s'ennuyer !

Elle attrapa un des livres qui lui paraissait le plus prometteur et avec un air avide tourna rapidement les pages pour visualiser le contenu. Elle leva la tête avec un grand sourire vers la Bête et répéta son engouement :

-C'est super ! Ils ont tous l'air intéressant ! Quel bonheur, d'avoir tous ses livres à disposition ! Tu as de la chance ! Je pourrais passer mes journées ici !

Sans savoir quoi, elle sut en le regardant qu'il y avait un problème. Elle n'en était pas sûre mais il avait l'air triste.

-Euh… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Nan.

-Ah…

-C'est bien que tu aimes les livres.

-Euh bah oui. Je suppose…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire mais elle sentait clairement qu'il y avait un malaise dans l'air. Elle continua à l'observer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as crevette ? Arrêtes de me regarder comme si j'étais mourant et examines tes vieux bouquins.

Ok, il y avait un problème. Elle en était sûre, mais sans savoir d'où il provenait. Même s'il était du genre à s'énerver elle trouvait louche ce brusque changement d'humeur. Pile poil quand elle avait commencé à parler de son enthousiasme pour les livres, alors qu'ils avaient bavardé juste avant. Elle contempla ses yeux rouges sang espérant y trouver une réponse, comprendre pourquoi il n'aimait pas cet endroit qu'il avait eu l'air si heureux de lui montrer.

Soudainement elle comprit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités. Elle murmura doucement :

-Tu ne sais pas lire…

La Bête plissa les yeux et ses pupilles se réduisirent à deux fentes, comme celles d'un chat. Cela lui prouva qu'elle était tombée juste. Cette fois elle vit clairement qu'il était énervé. Elle remarqua également qu'elle était particulièrement douée pour le mettre hors de lui, aussi facile que cela soit-il. Il s'avança, la surplombant de sa hauteur.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Pas du tout ! Pas du tout !

Elle le vit serrer les poings, ce qui était mauvais signe.

-Euh… Mais arrêtes ! C'est juste que j'ai trouvé que tu avais l'air triste ! Je voulais comprendre pourquoi…

Il la regarda sans bouger puis leva haut la tête, et déclara d'un ton fier :

-Evidemment que je ne sais pas lire… Je suis qu'une bête.

Levy l'examina longuement en le trouvant émouvant ainsi, même s'il se donnait un air de gros dur, elle sentait qu'il y avait des blessures en lui… Qu'il n'était pas que la brute qu'il montrait. Encore une fois sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle lui trouvait un côté humain et touchant. Sans réfléchir, elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras et lui déclara :

-Je vais t'apprendre.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Comme ça aucun de nous deux ne s'ennuiera !

Il leva un sourcil devant sa déclaration. Elle espérait qu'il allait accepter, ainsi elle pourrait apprendre à mieux le connaître et ainsi éviter ces accès de colère. Et peut-être aussi en savoir plus sur cette malédiction dont Lucy lui avait parlé. De plus elle était persuadée que le grand dragon devait trouver le temps long dans son château, presque seul, elle comprenait qu'il se défoule sur les premières personnes qu'il voyait. Peut-être qu'apprendre le civiliserait un peu.

-Hum…

Il marqua une pause qui sembla durer une éternité à la jeune fille. Il sembla perplexe, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui au point de vouloir lui enseigner quelque chose était nouvelle pour lui.

-Tu ferais ça ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant. Elle avait déjà donné des cours à des enfants du village et avait beaucoup aimé leur enseigner les choses qu'elle connaissait, elle se sentait utile. Elle serait enchantée de recommencer, même avec lui.

-Ça marche alors.

-Génial ! On s'y met maintenant ?

-Geehee.

Ils passèrent toute la journée penchés sur les manuscrits de la bibliothèque, ne prenant que quelques pauses. Levy trouvait qu'il apprenait vite, sous les airs de brute elle voyait maintenant quelqu'un d'intelligent. Mirajane fut obligée de leur servir le repas dans la bibliothèque car aucun des deux ne semblait motivé pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Ça ne dérangeait aucunement la maîtresse de maison qui s'était empressée d'aller raconter à tous les serviteurs du château que le maître et la jeune villageoise s'étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque.

-Mais Erza ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ils étaient mignons ! Elle va lui apprendre à lire ! N'est-ce pas charmant ?

-Si tout à fait. Espérons que sa compagnie adoucisse notre cher maître. Il n'a pas montré ses meilleurs côtés depuis qu'elle est là.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Son sale caractère m'horripile. Déjà hier j'ai dû empêcher qu'il aille la secouer car elle n'avait pas voulu descendre ! La pauvre, elle était traumatisée !

-Je pense qu'avec les livres ils vont enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Juvia se demande si elle ne devrait pas demander à Grey-sama s'il sait lire… Juvia pourra essayer de le séduire ainsi…

-Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

* * *

Et on finit sur un petit délire de Juvia ^^ parce que je la trouve marrante :P.

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde !

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Rokushimo** : ça me fait plaisir que ça t'es plu ! J'espère que ça va continuer !

**Xenolanne 256 :** Oui, même pour moi je pense que ça aurait été ennuyeux à écrire ^^ c'est pour ça que j'essaye de mettre a petite touche perso et de rajouter quelques traites des personnages pour que ça reste intéressant. Et Juvia me fait rire, j'aime bien quand elle part dans des délires :P.

**WolfBlut :** Non, désolée, pas de flash-back pour l'instant ! Mais ça va venir, ne t'inquiètes pas ^^. Je suis contente que quelqu'un pense qu'il y a du suspense :P, car comme l'histoire n'est pas très originale et que presque tout le monde connaît la fin c'est pas gagné je pense ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Loki26300 :** comme je disais, j'essaye de mettre un peu de suspense quand même mais on va connaître le passé des personnages bien sûr (même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'intrigue ^^). J'aime bien les fics qui me font sourire, c'est pour ça que j'essaye aussi de faire rire :).

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! ça me fait énormément plaisir

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Levy prenait un grand intérêt dans la tâche qu'elle s'était confiée. Elle trouvait très intéressant le fait d'apprendre à lire à la Bête. Il n'était pas idiot, et même s'il avait peu de connaissances il comprenait vite. Depuis le matin elle ne s'était pas ennuyée et avait même trouvé cela amusant de faire la classe. Il lui semblait que son élève appréciait aussi la leçon. Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà longtemps, ils décidèrent enfin d'arrêter et d'aller se coucher, se faisant la promesse de continuer le lendemain.

Une fois dans son lit, la jeune villageoise repensa aux moments qu'elle venait de passer avec le maître du château, elle avait réellement eu l'impression que leur relation prenait une nouvelle tournure, avant il était celui qui la terrorisait par sa simple présence, et maintenant elle lui apprenait à lire. Ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité ensemble.

Cela l'avait étonné qu'il ne sache pas lire. Mais après tout, comme il l'avait dit il n'était qu'une bête, seulement quand il était encore un humain, comme Lucy lui avait décrit savait-il lire ? Elle se demanda si la perte de son humanité lui avait aussi pris ses connaissances, ou si à l'époque l'apprentissage n'était pas sa priorité. Si elle prenait son courage à deux mains le lendemain elle lui demanderait… Le souvenir de ses yeux rouge sang lui revint et juste avant de s'endormir elle pensa qu'elle irait plutôt demander dans les cuisines, elle était pratiquement certaine que l'un des objets lui répondrait gentiment.

Elle se trompait.

Levy essaya plusieurs fois d'amener le sujet sur le tapis pendant son petit déjeuner mais à chaque fois ils déviaient tous la conversation et elle n'obtenait jamais de réponses claires. Elle les vit plusieurs fois baisser la tête et entraperçut de la tristesse dans leurs yeux. Soucieuse de ne pas les offenser, elle arrêta de chercher à savoir de quelle manière ils étaient devenus ainsi, la jeune fille avait remarqué qu'ils ne voulaient pas remuer de vieux souvenirs.

Comme prévu, la Bête et elle se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque pour poursuivre leur activité. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur car il la salua d'un ton jovial :

-Ça va la naine ?

Elle tiqua au surnom qu'il lui donnait mais elle avait remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas utiliser les prénoms des gens, même ses serviteurs étaient « l'allumette », « l'autre con », « la chieuse », « la timbrée » ou « l'entichée de l'autre con ». A y réfléchir, crevette ou naine étaient presque affectueux.

-Bien, et toi ?

-Ouaip ! T'as de la chance, je suis motivé ce matin. D'habitude j'arrive pas à me lever. Geehee.

Ils commencèrent, mais la jeune lectrice, de nature très curieuse ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la question qui la tourmentait : Comment s'étaient-ils tous retrouvés dans cette situation, sous cette forme ?

-Bon Crevette. Qu'est ce qui va pas ? T'as l'air à côté de la plaque. Même moi j'arrive à voir tes fautes d'orthographes là…

En effet, en regardant sa feuille, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait écrit : « les populations _européennent_ ont migrés en 1548.». Elle rougit,

-Ah euh oui, je suis désolée ! C'est juste que je pense à autre chose…

-A quoi ?

-Euh, en fait…

-Accouches, je vais pas te bouffer…

-Justement j'ai un peu peur que tu le prennes mal...

Il leva un sourcil et soupira.

-Dis toujours.

-Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Je veux dire… Toi et les tous les autres… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus humains ? dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses pupilles qui étaient enjouées il y a cinq minutes se rétrécirent en deux fentes. Ses lèvres dévoilèrent ses crocs blancs. Ok, elle avait réussi à trouver LE sujet tabou du château et à réussir à l'évoquer devant la brute qu'il était. Elle avait encore réussi à le mettre en colère. Génial, ce ne devait pas être son jour.

D'un ton neutre, il déclara :

-Peut-être que je vais te bouffer quand même en fait.

Elle resta sans voix devant sa réaction, il rigolait n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle se souvint que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la Bête alors elle se ratatina sur sa chaise en essayant de prendre le moins de place possible.

-Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas que ce soit embarrassant ! C'est juste que j'aie demandé à Lucy pourquoi vous étiez euh… Ainsi… Et elle m'a dit que tu, enfin eux aussi bien sûr, étaient humains avant… Donc j'ai voulu savoir si… Mais quand je leur ai demandé ils ont… évité la question. Alors je me suis demandée si… Enfin je voulais te demander… à toi…

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant dégage.

Sa froideur était dure à supporter pour Levy, qu'il l'éloigne juste pour ça, elle trouvait cela injuste. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas juste qu'il ne voulait pas répondre ? Elle aurait compris, même si ça l'aurait un peu frustrée sur le coup. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé d'être désagréable avec tout le monde et de tenir les gens loin de lui, de les empêcher de nouer une relation ? Elle pensa soudain que si elle partait maintenant, leur relation qu'elle avait mis tant d'efforts à construire et qui ne tenait qu'à un fil serait fichue. Plus jamais elle n'oserait le regarder dans les yeux ou lire avec lui. Le fait qu'il veuille la tenir à distance la blessa profondément et elle sentit une vague de colère la parcourir.

-Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! s'écria-t-elle. Ce qui s'est passé ici me regarde depuis que tu as décidé que je devais rester dans ce château !

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, grogna-t-il.

Mais la jeune fille était lancée et continua à hurler :

-Si ! Tu m'énerves à ne penser qu'à toi ! C'est à cause de toi qu'ils ne sont plus des hommes ! J'ai cru pouvoir m'entendre avec toi mais tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Je ne te demande qu'un peu de considération !

Elle vit son poing se serrer et mesura la portée de ce qu'elle avait dit. Levy vit la colère monter en lui mais au lieu qu'elle explose comme la jeune fille venait de le faire, il resta calme même si ses yeux brillants et ses muscles contractés étaient la preuve de la fureur qui l'habitait.

-C'est exactement ça. J'en ai absolument rien à foutre des autres et particulièrement de toi. Ça a toujours été comme ça, c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer pour la première fillette qui passe.

Il se leva brusquement et claqua la porte en bois derrière lui dans un bruit sinistre.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa la tête sur la table. Encore une fois, ils avaient réussis à se disputer. Malgré la bonne journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble auparavant. Et encore une fois elle s'en voulait, même quand c'était lui qui ne voulait pas lui répondre elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise car elle voulait rester en bon termes avec lui. Être prisonnière de ce château n'était pas marrant et passer du temps avec lui était agréable. Après tout c'était elle qui avait amené le sujet, elle avait remarqué quand elle en avait parlé avec Lucy qu'elle n'aimait pas répondre à ses questions. Apparemment c'était un sujet tabou ici.

Elle resta une heure durant dans cette position inconfortable à ruminer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décida d'aller s'excuser. Elle espérait que le maître des lieux accepterait ses excuses, ce qui n'était pas gagné alors elle allait essayer d'être sincère pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle s'en voulait. Il ne restait plus qu'à le trouver. Ce qui était une autre paire de manche. En quelques jours, elle avait déjà visité beaucoup de parties du château mais il lui en restait presque autant à voir, même si certaines ailes étaient trop abîmées pour qu'elle puisse y aller. Le premier jour, elle s'était déjà perdue dans l'immense bâtiment et elle ne souhaitait pas recommencer l'expérience. Depuis elle avait trouvé quelques amis, elle décida d'aller demander à l'un des objets. Mais lequel ? Elle écarta d'office Mirajane et Lucy, les deux commères. Elles allaient se faire des idées si elle leur demandait où étaient les appartements du maître... Pas Natsu, pas assez discret. Pas Erza, trop effrayante. Pas Juvia, elle allait encore finir par tout ramener à Grey. Pas Grey, Juvia serait sûrement en train de l'espionner et elle ne voulait pas devenir la cible de la jalouse. Qui restait-il ? Elle fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir et tilta !

-Roméo ! Lui il va m'aider et il ne me fera pas une scène !

Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre vers la cuisine où elle trouva celui-ci en train de taper dans une boulette de papier qui devait symboliser un ballon.

-Eeeeeeet buuuuut ! Combolt vient de marquer et d'assurer à son équipe la victoire de la coupe du monde ! l'entendit-elle crier.

Elle s'amusa en voyant le gamin s'imaginer champion, un rien l'amusait et son enjouement faisait plaisir à voir. Elle applaudit pour rentrer dans son jeu et lui signaler sa présence.

-Levy ! Tu es là ! Est-ce que tu as vu le but que je viens de mettre ?

-Oui ! Il était magnifique ! Je suis sûre que tu pourrais être un grand footballeur !

-D'habitude Natsu joue avec moi mais aujourd'hui il est occupé. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi ! La balle marque à tous les coups avec lui !

-Je peux jouer avec toi ? Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi forte que lui mais à deux ça sera plus amusant.

C'est ainsi que la villageoise se retrouva à donner des coups de pieds dans une balle en essayant d'éviter la petite tasse. Malgré le fait qu'elle devait faire attention pour ne pas l'écraser elle trouva que le jeu était amusant. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'assirent pour se reposer.

-Génial ! Merci Levy !

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, ça me rappelle quand j'étais petite, je jouais au même jeu avec mon frère.

-Tu as un frère ?

-Oui et deux sœurs. Mais ils sont grands maintenant et je ne les vois presque jamais.

-Tu as de la chance quand même ! Moi je suis fils unique et je m'ennuie tout le temps car tout le monde est trop occupé pour jouer avec moi…

-La prochaine fois que tu es tout seul, je viendrais si tu veux, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai ? Merci merci !

\- De rien, avec qui joues-tu d'habitude ?

-Le plus souvent Natsu !

-ça ne m'étonne pas, il a un côté gamin.

-Et Grey aussi, mais avec Natsu ils finissent souvent par se disputer. Avec Lucy ou Erza quelque fois.

-Jamais avec le maître ?

-Euh… Je ne lui ai jamais demandé en fait. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que si je lui demandais il ne serait pas content.

-Qui sait ? Ça l'amuserait peut-être de jouer avec toi.

Elle observa la petite tasse qui n'avait pas l'air très convaincue.

-Au fait, je voulais te demander est-ce que tu sais où sont ses appartements ? Je le cherche mais c'est tellement grand ici que je ne le trouverais sûrement pas seule.

-Oui ! C'est dans l'aile est. Au dernier étage. J'y suis jamais allé. Je crois que même Mira n'y vas pas.

-Merci beaucoup ! J'y vais, mais quand tu veux t'amuser n'hésites pas à m'appeler !

-Ok ! Merci Levy !

Elle s'éloigna dans la direction indiquée par Roméo et finit par tomber sur un escalier de pierre qui montait en colimaçon. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et monta. Elle n'essaya même pas de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle savait que l'ouïe de la Bête l'entendrait dans tous les cas. Arrivée sur le palier, elle laissa ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, en effet le couloir était plongé dans le noir et aucune torche ne s'y trouvait. Elle repéra finalement une porte sur sa gauche et décida d'aller jeter un œil. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit un lit. Ce fut le seul élément qu'elle parvint à reconnaître. Tout le reste n'était que débris de bois ou de pierre. En regardant de plus près elle découvrit une armoire, mais celle-ci était en miettes. Le carrelage en marbre était marqué par de profondes entailles qui faisait penser à des griffes et qui l'étaient sûrement. Le papier peint pendait en lambeaux et était jauni par le temps. Les rideaux ne cachaient plus les fenêtres tellement les trous étaient grands. Un grand miroir avait été brisé, les éclats de verre sur le sol reflétaient la lumière du dehors. Mais dans ce spectacle pitoyable ce qui la choqua le plus fut le portrait d'un homme. Le tableau était de travers et la toile déchirée, elle dut attraper le coin et le lever pour le voir en entier. Elle se douta que cette personne était reliée à Gajeel et elle sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir en voyant l'état de la chambre qui avait dû être magnifique un jour. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Mirajane, qui aimait l'ordre et la propreté ne monte jamais ici. Elle avait dû renoncer à nettoyer les appartements de son maître. Elle entendit soudainement une voix grave derrière elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là crevette ?!

-Euh…

Il avait interrompu ses réflexions et il avait le don de la déconcerter. Maintenant elle n'arriver plus à ordonner ses pensées.

-Toujours en train de bégayer ?

Il n'avait plus l'air en colère. La remarque l'énerva, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle s'il était aussi grand et aussi déroutant. Elle se ressaisit et déclara :

-Je te cherchais ! Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure…

-Et t'as cru que tu pouvais monter comme ça chez moi ?

Elle ne répondit même pas à la question, sachant très bien que de ce point de vue il avait raison, elle avait débarqué comme ça la bouche en cœur en espérant que ses excuses passeraient.

-Non, mais je voulais m'excuser ! J'ai réfléchi et j'ai été trop curieuse ! Ça ne me regardait pas, c'était vraiment indiscret. J'ai eu l'air d'une fouineuse et je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû insister…

Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne soit pas fâché et la laisse en vie. Après un long silence, il répondit :

-T'es vraiment une drôle de fille toi… J'ai eu raison de ne pas te tuer la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Elle faillit lui répondre quelque chose mais en le regardant dans les yeux, elle remarqua son sourire en coin si spécifique et laissa tomber, comprenant que de sa part c'était presque un compliment, aussi lui sourit-elle également en retour.

-Ah et euh je suis aussi désolée d'être rentrée ici sans invitation…

-Arrêtes de t'excuser, c'est bon.

Un long silence gênant s'installa entre eux que Levy essaya maladroitement de briser :

-Et… C'est ici ta chambre ?

Il acquiesça en remuant la tête, toujours en la regardant mais sans essayer de reprendre la conversation. Trouvant ce silence embarrassant et toujours ce regard posé sur elle, la villageoise tourna la tête sur les côtés en essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation. Son regard accrocha le tableau mais comme elle venait de s'excuser pour sa curiosité elle n'osa pas lui demander qui était cet homme. Gajeel suivit son regard et vit le tableau.

-C'est mon père.

L'entendre prononcer quelque chose d'aussi personnel avait stupéfait la jeune fille et elle l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est quoi cette tête de poisson ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Si si ! Mais ça m'étonne que tu me le dises…

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder le tableau avec presque… de la mélancolie ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas, le grand et terrifiant monstre ne pouvait pas être distrait par un tableau ! Elle n'osa pas poser de questions, hésitant encore une fois sur la conduite à tenir. Elle l'observa donc, pendant quelques minutes tandis qu'il regardait le tableau. Il se retourna soudain vers elle et ses yeux reflétèrent un sentiment que la jeune fille interpréta comme de la tristesse.

-Bon. On retourne à la bibliothèque ? Finir ce qu'on avait commencé ?

Levy hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et elle le suivit dans le couloir. Cependant avant de sortir de la chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au tableau, et d'avoir une pensée pour son père à elle. Makarof était-il sain et sauf ?

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine ^^ !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :).


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde :) !

**WolfBlut :** Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic ^^, j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi !

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me suivent régulièrement !

* * *

Levy reprit ses activités de professeur avec son « élève ». La relation entre les deux devenait de plus en plus ténue avec les jours et au bout d'une semaine, la Bête pouvait pratiquement lire un texte entier sans son aide. Elle était fière de ses progrès et elle savait qu'au fond de lui, même s'il ne l'exprimait pas, lui aussi était heureux.

Et un jour, un matin de février, en se levant elle vit par la fenêtre qu'il neigeait. Elle resta à observer le ballet des flocons qui tourbillonnaient lentement et décida finalement de sortir pour voir de plus près le manteau blanc qui recouvrait le château. Équipée d'un gros manteau et de bottes, elle poussa la porte d'entrée et s'émerveilla devant les jardins blancs. Sa passion pour la lecture avait préservé son âme d'enfant et un rien la faisait sourire. Elle courut dans la neige et finit par s'allonger dedans en regardant le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous allongée par terre comme ça ?

Malgré la phrase qui au premier abord ne paraissait pas aimable, elle savait que Gajeel ne voulait pas la blesser. Poser des questions avec finesse et élégance ça n'était pas son truc. Elle s'y était habituée.

-Je regarde la neige tomber.

-Ça sert à rien.

-Non. Mais c'est joli.

Elle le vit lever la tête, comme s'il vérifiait ses dires et elle sourit. Il regarda le ciel sans faire de commentaires, mais elle était persuadée qu'il appréciait.

Soudain une énorme boule de neige s'éclata contre l'arbre à côté d'eux. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le point d'impact, surpris, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des voix, désormais familières.

-Raté ! T'as entendu l'allumette ?! Raté ! T'es qu'un boulet qui ne sait pas viser !

-Répètes ça ! Je vais t'en faire une si grosse qu'elle va t'exploser les boulons !

-Comme si t'en étais capable ! Le froid ça peut pas te réussir idiot !

La villageoise sourit et la Bête soupira. Levy pensait qu'il avait dû essayer un jour de les empêcher de se battre mais qu'il avait abandonné. Elle vit de loin Lucy qui venait vers elle et lui fit signe. Les habitants du château s'amusèrent ainsi dans la neige toute la matinée.

Levy était fatiguée, elle avait dû courir après Roméo, éviter les boules de neiges de Grey et Natsu, éviter celles de Juvia lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop près de Grey, éviter celles de Gajeel qui semblaient faite en acier tant elles étaient dures, éviter celles d'Erza qui étaient aussi rapides qu'un boulet de canon (et presque aussi dangereuses) et faire un bonhomme de neige avec Mira.

Elle rentra dans le château et bougea le canapé pour aller s'asseoir devant la fenêtre. Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras et resta ainsi, à observer le paysage blanc et son bonhomme de neige. Et sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Mirajane qui arrivait à cet instant pour voir si elle avait faim, repartie aussi vite et alla prévenir le maître.

La jeune fille ne l'entendit pas arriver et sursauta en l'entendant derrière elle. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle fut cependant surprise lorsqu'il attrapa la guitare posée à l'endroit où elle l'avait vu le premier jour. Son étonnement s'accentua quand il commença à gratter les cordes, produisant une musique agréable aux oreilles.

Au bout de quelques instants, il reposa l'instrument sur ses genoux et se tourna vers elle :

-Alors ?

-Pas trop mal. Il manque des paroles.

Il fit la grimace.

-Je crois que je ne chante pas très bien.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Natsu.

-Je ne le prendrais pas au mot. Rigola-t-elle doucement.

-Je l'ai pas écouté non plus. Mais après Juvia m'a dit la même chose. Et Mirajane m'a supplié d'arrêter.

-Ah…

-C'est pour ça que je ne chante pas.

-Tu joues assez bien de la guitare. Ça compense.

-C'est déjà pas mal.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

-Je croyais que t'aimais bien la neige.

Elle se retourna vivement et porta une main à ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes. Il se rapprocha plus et ne sachant que faire pour la réconforter, tapota sa tête d'une main. Levy leva des yeux mouillés vers lui et sourit en réaction à son geste. Le monstre n'était pas très démonstratif et c'était une preuve qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

-J'aime beaucoup. Je m'amusais toujours lorsqu'il neigeait.

Le Bête ne répondit pas, la laissant poursuivre.

-Avec mon frère et mes sœurs on faisait aussi des batailles de boule de neige. Mon frère me laissait tenir avec lui parce que j'étais la plus petite. Quand ma mère était encore en vie, on faisait des bonhommes de neige aussi, elle achetait des carottes juste pour qu'on fasse le nez. Une année mon père avait inventé une machine qui fabriquait elle-même les boules de neige, juste pour qu'on s'amuse plus.

La Bête avait écouté, et comprenait où était le problème, ces souvenirs étaient rattachés à sa famille. Et ils lui manquaient. Levy sanglota encore une fois et laissa échapper la phrase qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas prononcer devant le maître des lieux :

-Je ne sais pas comment il va. C'est pratiquement la seule famille qu'il me reste et il est tout seul…

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant trop quoi répondre étant donné les évènements. Il était à l'origine de tout ça. Il décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire sans y parvenir.

Le silence régna dans la pièce uniquement entrecoupé des quelques sanglots de la jeune fille. Puis il prit la parole, changeant totalement de sujet :

-Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi plus personne n'a l'aspect d'un humain ici ?

Elle l'observa avec des yeux étonnés. Pourquoi reparlait-il de cela, alors qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre auparavant que cela ne l'a regardait pas ? Elle avait tenu sa langue en voyant sa réticence à lui raconter.

-Oui. Si ça ne te déranges pas…

-On m'a lancé une malédiction. Et mes serviteurs en ont pâti aussi.

En le regardant elle vit une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, ou peut-être était-ce du regret ? Elle ne sut pas le dire.

-Tu as vu le tableau représentant mon père ?

Elle acquiesça, n'osant pas parler, de peur de le couper dans son élan.

-J'avais une dizaine d'année lorsqu'il a disparu. Il m'a laissé seul avec le château.

-Disparu ? Comment ça ? Où est-il maintenant ?

L'idée d'un père abandonnant ses enfants lui paraissait très lointaine, son père à elle lui avait donné beaucoup d'amour et jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer les laisser derrière lui.

-Je ne sais toujours pas. Le seigneur Métallicana n'a plus jamais donné signe de vie à personne. C'était il y a environ 400ans.

-C'est horrible… Attends, 400 ans ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et il eut un faible sourire.

-C'est la magie du sort. Je ne vieillis pas. Ni moi, ni les autres.

Levy cligna des yeux pour assimiler l'information. Elle aurait voulu lui demander plus sur ce sort mais se retient en voyant son visage.

-Je… Enfin, j'ai très mal pris qu'il me laisse en plan comme ça. Alors j'ai commencé à trainer avec des gens peu recommandables.

Il marqua une pause, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment continuer.

-Et j'ai fait des choses peu recommandables aussi, dont je ne suis plus très fier maintenant.

-C'est parce que ton père est parti, tu as voulu trouver quelque chose qui pouvait le remplacer.

-Peut-être au début. Mais c'est moi qui ai choisi de faire ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais pu arrêter. Mais ça m'amusait de blesser les gens… ça me passait le temps. Et faire souffrir les autres me permettait d'oublier que moi aussi je souffrais. A l'époque, aucun de mes serviteurs n'avaient l'audace de me répondre. Et ils me craignaient comme la peste. J'étais déjà un monstre. Différemment mais un monstre quand même.

Levy était horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait. Celui qui comptait désormais parmi les personnes qu'elle appréciait avait été une créature dénué de pitié. Il avait répandu le désespoir chez les gens qui l'entouraient.

-Et un jour, une vieille femme est venue taper à la porte du château. Elle s'est présentée comme une sorte de chaman, elle a dit être capable de retrouver mon père. Alors mes serviteurs l'ont laissé entrer.

Il laissa une pause, se remémorant surement cette soirée. Il avait l'air soulagé, comme si le fait de raconter son histoire lui ôter un poids des épaules. La villageoise retenait son souffle, sentant la chute arriver.

-En fait, il se trouve que j'avais blessé un de ses fils durant une bagarre et que leur village avait été détruit par ma faute. Il allait rester handicapé toute sa vie. Elle venait se venger.

Il racontait son histoire sur un ton neutre, comme si les événements ne l'avaient pas plus marqué que ça.

-C'était vraiment une chaman, alors pour me punir de ce que je lui avait fait, elle m'a transformé en monstre. Moi et tous ceux qui me servaient. Et elle a lancé une malédiction sur le château, le transformant en vieille ruine déserte.

La jeune fille resta la bouche ouverte devant son histoire. Elle ne savait que dire pour le réconforter, elle n'osait pas poser sa main sur son bras comme il l'avait fait pour elle auparavant. Elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal, mais elle était touchée qu'il lui raconte enfin son histoire même si ce qu'il avait fait était atroce. Elle avança timidement la main mais il recula.

-Je mérite ce qui est arrivé. C'est de ma faute et je ne mérite aucune pitié.

-C'est arrivé il y a longtemps… Tu as été pardonné depuis… Tu as assez été puni. N'y a-t'il pas de moyen de lever la malédiction ? Dans tous les livres il y a un moyen !

-Non. J'ai blessé et tué de nombreuses personnes. Jamais je ne serais pardonné.

Levy voyait bien qu'il regrettait cette époque.

-Mais maintenant tu as changé ! Tu as réussi à te faire des amis ! Tu n'es plus le même !

-Tu crois ça ? Tu as la mémoire courte. Tu ne rappelles déjà plus l'état de terreur dans lequel je te mettais ?

En prononçant ses paroles, il s'était levé et il se tenait maintenant debout face à elle, la regardant d'un air sombre.

-Crois-moi, tu devrais avoir peur de moi.

-J'avais peur de toi. Je me souviens très bien, je t'ai maudit et traité de monstre plusieurs fois. Mais après j'ai appris à te connaître. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un de bien aurais fait ce que je t'ai fait ? Renvoyer ton père, te garder ici…

-ça n'a rien à voir. Je me suis sacrifiée pour mon père.

-Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si j'avais été quelqu'un de bien.

Elle voulait lui prouver qu'il avait tort, mais malgré tout elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ce qu'il avait fait était à peine humain. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et se sentant triste pour lui.

-Je me rends bien compte que tu devrais me détester et pour une quelconque raison tu ne le fais pas. J'aimerais te rendre la pareille pour tout ce que tu m'as donné…

Levy releva la tête, curieuse de ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il semblait hésitant, ne sachant pas comment annoncer ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Repars chez toi. Vas voir ton père et vas t'occuper de lui. Tu seras mieux auprès des gens que tu aimes.

La jeune fille n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il la laissait partir ainsi ? Elle ressentit une grande joie, elle allait pouvoir voir son père et en même temps une certaine tristesse. Elle allait quitter le château et ses habitants. Cependant elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, elle s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de son père. Elle ne savait comment remercier son geôlier, alors elle arbora un immense sourire.

-Merci !

Soudainement, elle s'approcha et passa ses bras derrière son dos pour l'enlacer.

-Merci. J'espérais tant le revoir.

Il ne sut comment réagir à ce câlin inopiné et se contenta de poser les mains sur les petites épaules de la villageoise.

Levy repartait dans la direction de son village après avoir dit au revoir à tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés dans le château. La Bête lui avait prêté son cheval, un grand animal noir qui forçait l'admiration. Il était très grand et semblait capable de galoper pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Elle trouvait qu'il suivait bien avec son maître, la même sensation de puissance se dégageait d'eux. Étrangement, ce cheval s'appelait Panther Lily, il avait une petite cicatrice sur l'œil gauche en forma de lune que Levy trouvait adorable. Elle monta dessus, ajusta la bandoulière de son sac, fit signe aux serviteurs qui la regardait partir, leva les yeux vers la tour du maître, essayant de l'apercevoir mais sans résultat. Elle fit donc tourner le cheval et repartit dans son village non sans une pointe de tristesse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses leçons quotidiennes avec la Bête allaient lui manquer.

* * *

Mirajane dut se faire violence pour monter dans la tour est. Elle aimait l'ordre et détestait la façon qu'avait son maître de réduire les meubles en morceaux quand il s'énervait. Donc elle ne montait jamais nettoyer cette tour, elle le laissait se débrouiller tout seul sans s'attendre à un quelconque résultat. Elle le vit dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû la laisser partir.

-Et j'aurais fait quoi ? Je l'aurais gardé ici pour toujours ? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en relations mais ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on obtient l'attention de quelqu'un.

-Elle ne va surement pas revenir.

-J'espère. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Après un silence elle reprit :

-Vous lui avez dit ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? C'est la première depuis très longtemps qui aurait pu briser la malédiction.

-Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

-Ne voulez-vous pas redevenir humain ?

-Je m'en fiche.

-Vous pourriez penser à vos serviteurs.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. La théière soupira, son maître était très buté.

-Elle va vous manquer ?

Là non plus elle n'eut pas de réponse mais elle décida d'interpréter ça comme un oui. Elle se sentait triste pour lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entretenu d'amitié et maintenant que Levy était partie, il allait redevenir le grognon insensible qu'il était. Mirajane le trouvait déprimant.

-Tant pis pour vous déclara-t-elle en partant.

* * *

A bout de plusieurs heures de trajet, Levy vit enfin le toit de sa maison. Elle pressa Lily d'arriver plus vite car elle était impatiente de revoir son père. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Happy, encore hors de son pré. Elle éclata de rire et sauta du cheval noir pour se diriger vers le bleu. Celui-ci hennit en la reconnaissant et trottina vers elle. Elle lui caressa le front et l'animal mit son nez contre son manteau.

-Hé non, désolée mon grand, je ne t'ai pas ramené de poissons aujourd'hui !

Elle le repoussa gentiment et se dirigea vers la maison, pressée de voir son père. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée sans se préoccuper de frapper et ne reconnut pas l'homme qui se tenait dans la pièce.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle José. Je dois supposer que vous êtes Mademoiselle Levy, la fille de Makarof ?

-Euh oui…

-Savez-vous où se trouve votre père s'il vous plaît ? Je suis le directeur de la clinique de Phantom Lord.

-Phantom Lord ? L'hôpital psychiatrique ?!

-Exactement. On m'a demandé d'interner votre père. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ^^.

Et comme vous voyez on s'approche tout doucement de la fin, il reste trois chapitres :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde ! Voilà la suite :)

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Lise :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaire autant :)

**Evangii :** Merci ! ça me fait énormément plaisir, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que j'écris bien :) ! Merci pour le commentaire en tout cas ! Je suis contente que tu trouves que les caractères sont respectés, j'essayais vraiment de garder le côté Fairy Tail des personnages.

**WolfBlut** : Oui ! Je modifie un peu l'histoire ^^ ! C'est refait à ma sauce, mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour Makarof, on va vite le retrouver ! C'était pour mettre un peu plus de suspense !

**Cortisalia :** Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier :)

**Xenolanne256 :** Oui, j'ai choisi José comme méchant parce que j'ai toujours trouvé ce personnage horrible ! Et il est pas très représenté dans les fictions que je lis ^^. Et je trouve qu'il est un méchant aussi bien adapté pour Makarof que pour Gajeel. Et non ! Gajeel ne lui dis pas ! Je trouve que ça colle mieux à Gajeel de garder son secret et de rester seul dans son coin à essayer de se débrouiller tout seul :). Bref, un grand merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-On m'a demandé d'interner votre père. Savez-vous où il se trouve ? Répéta José devant Levy qui était restée bouche bée devant lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener ! Il n'a rien fait et il n'est pas fou !

-Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde Mademoiselle.

-Qui a pu avoir raconté que mon père était bon à interner ?!

-Les gens du village ont voté et ont décidé que pour la sécurité de tous et la sienne, votre père serait mieux dans un établissement spécialisé…

-Mais il n'est pas fou !

-Je suis désolé.

José lui répondait avec un petit sourire qui montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout. Levy avait toujours détesté cet homme mais elle était horrifiée, en quelques semaines son père était devenu une personne indésirable sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! S'énerva-t-elle, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela était possible.

-La santé mentale de votre père a toujours été sujette à des discussions dans le village. Vous devez être la seule à l'ignorer Mademoiselle.

Cet homme l'agaçait, à lui parler comme une petite fille. Elle savait pertinemment que son père n'était pas réellement la bienvenue dans le village mais de là à penser que certains préfèreraient le voir enfermer… Elle n'avait jamais pensé que des gens le détestaient tant et elle en était réellement attristée.

-Mais pourquoi… Je veux dire quand je suis partie tout allait très bien !

-Votre père a affolé le village en prétendant que vous aviez été kidnappé par un dragon dans les bois.

L'homme eut un petit rictus qui montrait combien il trouvait stupide cette pensée mais la stupeur la frappa de plein fouet. Son père avait voulu prévenir les villageois de ce qui lui était arrivé et avec sa réputation d'inventeur raté, ils avaient l'envoyé bouler. Il avait essayé de recruter des gens pour venir l'aider, mais qui allait gober cette histoire d'homme dragon dans un château avec des meubles parlants ? Elle resta sans parler après cette déclaration, le directeur de l'asile interpréta mal son silence et continua :

-Je comprends que vous soyez très choquée et que vous ne saviez pas interpréter son geste, mais vous devez comprendre que votre père a fait paniquer beaucoup de gens. Il était très insistant et très descriptif. Je pense qu'il a eu une hallucination. Si cela recommençait, il pourrait être dangereux. J'espère que vous comprenez Mademoiselle.

Elle serra les poings, cet homme l'insupportait avec son ton condescendant.

-Aussi, j'espère que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver votre père. Savez-vous où…

Elle n'écouta pas la fin, se retourna et partit en courant vers le village en le plantant là, bien décidée à empêcher son père d'être interné. De toute évidence, ils avaient fouillé la maison, alors il ne devait pas être là. Elle ne lui connaissait qu'un ami, aussi dévala-t-elle le chemin vers les habitations dans l'espoir de le retrouver.

La jeune fille n'arrêta sa course folle que devant la librairie de . Elle poussa sur la porte mais celle-ci ne céda pas. Elle tira alors sur la sonnette tout en criant :

! ! C'est moi ! Levy ! Ouvrez-moi s'il vous plaît !

Elle arrêta de crier uniquement quand elle entendit le bruit d'un escalier que l'on descend. Elle ne remarqua pas l'attroupement qui s'était formé derrière son dos, ni les chuchotements des villageois, visiblement surpris de la voir. Il y eut un bruit de loquet et la porte s'ouvrit sur le petit homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

-Oh mon dieu ! Levy ! C'est bien toi !

-Bien sûr ! Laissez-moi entrer s'il vous plait !

Le vieillard s'écarta pour la laisser passer puis verrouilla la porte derrière elle.

-Oh Levy ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir !

Elle l'observa d'un air étonné tout en levant un sourcil.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est ton père, il a raconté à tout le monde une histoire très étrange ! Il disait que tu étais en danger de mort, il a voulu rassembler des villageois pour venir te chercher. Il a erré sur la place pendant plusieurs jours pour essayer de convaincre les gens de l'aider. Évidemment personne ne l'a cru, son histoire était bizarre ! Mais comme il insistait et continuer d'aborder les gens en devenant de plus en plus insistant, voire méchant, tout le monde a cru qu'il était devenu fou.

La jeune fille ne réussit pas à répondre, elle ne comprenait pas encore bien ce qui s'était passé, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était voir Makarof et s'assurait qu'il allait bien. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui depuis qu'elle avait pris sa place dans les cachots et les derniers évènements avaient amplifié son sentiment de panique.

-Tout le monde a cru qu'il avait eu une hallucination ou une crise de délire et qu'il t'avait fait mal ! Comme personne ne t'avait vu depuis des semaines, les villageois ont craint le pire et on commençait à penser qu'il était réellement dingue…

-Mais c'est horrible ! Savez-vous où il est ? Le directeur de Phantom Lord est à la maison pour venir le chercher ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est à l'étage. Quand j'ai vu que les choses se gâtaient pour lui, je l'ai hébergé.

-Merci beaucoup !

Elle le suivit dans sa boutique, pressée de revoir son père. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question…

… Est-ce que vous croyez mon père ? Son histoire, est ce qu…

-Oui, je suis un vieil ami de ton père. Je sais quand il dit la vérité.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer,

-Tu sais, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres qui parlaient de beaucoup de sujets différents… Et certains parlaient de magies plus incroyables et effroyables les unes que les autres… Je pense que ce que ton père m'a raconté est vrai. L'homme dragon, le château en ruines et le chandelier qui parle… Je suppose que tu les as vu aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait raison et soupira de soulagement. Même si ce n'était qu'une unique personne, quelqu'un les soutenait. Le libraire arriva en haut de l'escalier, poussa une porte, et se recula, laissant Levy passer. Elle fit un pas en avant et aperçut une silhouette près de la fenêtre qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. Elle courut pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son père.

-Levy ? C'est toi ! Je suis si content ! Tu vas bien ?

-Papa ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi !

Elle le regarda, avec les yeux qui pleuraient. Elle s'était inquiétée pendant tout ce temps, pensant à lui souvent, se demandant si elle avait bien fait. Et maintenant, il était là, devant ses yeux, en chair et en os, et même s'il avait des cernes et le teint gris c'était bien l'inventeur, son père.

-Levy ! Le dragon... Il t'a... Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ce n'est pas notre ennemi, il a été gentil avec moi.

Après les retrouvailles, ils s'assirent à trois dans le canapé et la jeune fille essaya de rassurer son père sur la situation

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Maintenant que je suis rentrée, je vais aller leur dire que ton histoire est vraie ! Ils nous croiront si on est plusieurs à leur dire.

-Et maintenant ta fille est revenue, personne ne pourra t'accuser d'être violent ou d'avoir des hallucinations ! Il n'y a pas de raisons de t'enfermer. Renchérit Yajima.

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut être sûr qu'ils vont nous croire ?! Pour eux, ça fait longtemps que je suis fou, ils vont penser que Levy dit ça juste pour m'éviter l'asile…

Les deux autres ne surent quoi répondre. C'était vrai que c'était la parole des villageois contre la leur. Comme l'avait souligné Yajima pendant sa visite dans la boutique, les gens de ce village étaient très étroits d'esprits, est-ce qu'ils allaient croire une histoire comme la leur ? Plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle pensait que non. Elle se demanda silencieusement si elle y aurait cru si ça avait été un autre qui lui avait raconté et qu'elle n'avait pas vécu les évènements. Plus la jeune villageoise y pensait moins elle voulait connaître la réponse. Elle leva la tête et aperçut les visages déconfits des deux autres qui semblaient arriver à la même conclusion. Une histoire d'homme-dragon dans un château abandonné avec des objets parlants n'était pas plausible. Et si on ajoutait le fait que la Bête jouait de la guitare c'était foutu.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est peut-être pas très crédible… dit Yajima

-Les villageois ne nous apprécient pas beaucoup, aucun ne fera un effort pour nous aider.

-C'est foutu, soupira Makarof

La jeune fille enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et faillit pleurer. Son père allait être interné juste parce que personne ne le croyait. Elle n'avait aucune confirmation que son récit était vrai, aucune preuve de son séjour au château. Rien qui pouvait le sauver. Et elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Soudainement, une petite voix familière lui demanda :

-Dis Levy, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle se retourna vers la voix et découvrit son sac posé à terre, ouvert. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la petite tasse qui la regardait la tête penchée, l'air intrigué.

-Roméo !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai suivi !

-Oui, je vois bien mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je t'aimais bien, tu jouais avec moi…

-Les autres, ils sont au courant ? Quelqu'un ? Mirajane ou Erza ? Ils vont s'inquiéter !

-Euh nan… Je suis parti très vite ! Je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait hors du château, personne ne me laisse jamais sortir… bougonna-t-il.

Levy n'en revenait pas que la petite tasse ait réussi à se faufiler dans son sac et à s'enfuir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-Qu'est-ce que… Oh mon Dieu… ça vient du château ? s'exclama Yajima

-Euh oui, c'est Roméo. Je l'ai rencontré là-bas.

-C'est in… incroyable. Il parle !

-Euh oui… C'est très bizarre au début, mais on s'y fait plutôt vite.

-Si tu le dis…

-Mais, s'il vient du château… Il peut nous aider !

-Nous aider ?

-Il peut prouver notre histoire !

-Oh mais oui ! Roméo ! Est-ce que ça te dérange ? s'écria Levy

-De faire quoi ?

-Grâce à toi, on pourrait prouver que mon père n'est pas fou ! En échange je t'emmènerais voir ce que tu veux et je jouerais avec toi ! S'il te plaît !

-Tu vas jouer avec moi ? Et est-ce que tu viendras nous voir au château ?

-Bien sûr !

-C'est d'accord alors !

-Oh merci beaucoup Roméo !

Levy attrapa la tasse entre ses mains et la colla contre sa poitrine pour lui faire un câlin, tandis que son père se laissa aller dans le canapé.

-Oh mon dieu… On peut enfin prouver ce que je raconte… Les gens sauront que je ne suis pas fou !

Yajima semblait interloqué par le fait qu'une tasse puisse parler et s'approcha en ouvrant des yeux ronds alors que la jeune fille le réprimandait gentiment pour être parti sans prévenir personne.

-Ce que les livres disent est bien vrai… La magie existe vraiment dans ce monde.

-C'est difficile à croire n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il est bien là, lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Ils étaient là, soulagés de pouvoir préparer leur défense qu'ils n'entendirent pas tout de suite le brouhaha qui montait en puissance sur la place du village sous leurs fenêtres. Le vieux libraire ayant fini par remarquer le bruit, ouvrit la fenêtre et se rendit compte de l'attroupement formé par les villageois devant sa boutique. Levy s'approcha également et repéra aussitôt en tête du cortège José. Même de loin elle le trouvait répugnant, mais elle aperçut à ses côtés Lahar, le capitaine de police de la ville. S'ils avaient prévenu la police, c'était mauvais pour son père…

Ce fut le capitaine qui parla en premier :

! J'aimerais que vous descendiez !

-Comme si j'allais venir alors que je sais que vous voulez m'interner ! Tout le monde me pense cinglé !

-C'est pour votre bien ! On ne sait pas où est votre fille, et nous voulons être sûr qu'il n'arrive rien à personne, pour la sécurité des habitants et la vôtre.

La jeune fille décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir, elle descendit de l'escalier et sortit de la librairie, s'exposant au regard des villageois :

-Attendez ! Mon père n'est pas fou et ne m'a pas fait de mal ! Je suis vivante et en bonne santé !

Il y eut soudainement un silence, et elle se sentit fière de son petit effet, elle avait réussi à émettre un doute dans l'opinion des gens sur le vieil inventeur. Mais le silence ne dura pas et ce fut un bruit de fond de murmures qui s'amplifia jusqu'à créer un grondement de mots incompréhensibles. Mais elle reconnut une voix par-dessus les autres :

-Levy ? Mais t'étais où tout ce temps ? On s'est parlé, le jour où tu as disparu ! Ton père est venu raconter n'importe quoi après…

Jett. Avec son compère qui mangeait une énorme part d'un gâteau vert. Elle se souvenait nettement de leur conversation qui ne s'était pas finie de façon très cordiale, mais avec les évènements qui s'étaient enchainés ça lui paraissait terriblement lointain. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie d'avant la rencontre avec la Bête avait été insignifiante, la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune homme, lui parut soudainement futile… Elle avait vécu des choses tellement intenses que le bal et sa dispute avec lui, lui semblaient encore plus dérisoire.

Mais maintenant il fallait expliquer pourquoi elle avait disparu, pourquoi son père avait erré en cherchant de l'aide tout ce temps. C'était un terrain glissant, et parler devant tous ses gens, avec comme objectif d'éviter l'internement de Makarof la faisait paniquer. L'excès d'adrénaline dans ses veines rendaient sa gorge sèche, ses mains tremblantes, ses pensées confuses et elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à un rythme saccadé. Levy n'était pas une fille démonstrative, elle préférait écouter les gens, mais cette fois elle devait faire un effort et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle réfléchit à la première phrase qu'elle allait dire, déglutit le peu de salive qui lui restait et ouvrit la bouche :

-Ce que mon père a affirmé est vrai !

Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écoulaient, le temps que les gens assimilent et que son cœur cesse de faire des montagnes russes. Elle se doutait qu'étant la fille de l'inventeur sa version ne serait pas très crédible, mais elle avait une réputation de fille sincère et honnête. Elle espérait qu'ils en tiendraient compte.

-J'ai effectivement été retenue dans un château qui se trouve dans la forêt.

Elle avait délibérément évité le terme « prisonnière».

-Et ce que mon père a raconté est vrai, le maître du château est une créature très euh… Atypique.

Les murmures reprirent, « atypique » ne voulait rien dire. Elle allait devoir donner plus de détails. Mais elle ne savait pas comment décrire la Bête. Froid et brutal au premier abord, mais aussi grognon, moqueur, brave, avec un soupçon de gentillesse quand on le connaissait mieux. Elle ne connaissait aucun mot qui rassemblait tous ces termes.

-C'était un humain il y a longtemps, mais la magie l'a transformé en sorte d'hybride. Une créature mi-homme mi-dragon.

Elle sentit qu'elle perdait l'attention des gens, peu dans les villages croyaient encore à la magie. De plus, elle le savait, son histoire n'était pas crédible. Elle serra Roméo qui était toujours entre ses mains. Il était son seul espoir, sa seule preuve.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable mais…

José la coupa dans sa tirade :

-Non Mademoiselle, pas incroyable. Imaginaire. Nous sommes tous des adultes civilisés ici, personne ne vous croit.

Les gens ricanèrent et la jeune fille rougit. On se moquait d'elle. La fille qui croyait aux dragons, aux fées et aux histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants.

-Monsieur l'inventeur ici présent a aussi expliqué avoir vu des objets parlants et qui pouvaient se déplacer… Vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente, vous pouvez imaginer à quel point cela semble impossible.

Il se retourna vers la foule derrière lui, les fixant en souriant, comme s'il attendait leur approbation et ça ne manqua pas. Les rires reprirent de plus belle. Finalement il se tourna vers elle et dit d'un ton condescendant :

-Vous lisez trop de livres Mademoiselle.

Elle le détestait. Elle ressentait physiquement de la haine pour cette homme qui la rabaissait et se moquait d'elle en public devant tous les gens qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait une envie folle de le frapper, de le réduire en poussière, de lui faire mal jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter. Mais, son côté raisonnable lui rappela sa petite taille, ses muscles inexistants et sa faiblesse, la faisant rager encore plus.

Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Jett qui donna un coup de coude à Droy à la fin de la phrase de José. Jett avait toujours critiqué son amour pour la lecture et elle se doutait qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie pour se moquer d'elle. Levy repensa aux après-midi qu'elle avait passés avec la Bête dans la bibliothèque à lui apprendre à lire. Elle avait passé de bons moments avec lui et les livres, aussi le fait qu'on l'attaque sur sa passion la rendit folle de rage. Elle essaya de rester calme extérieurement mais intérieurement elle bouillonnait de rage. Elle décida de réagir de façon intelligente.

Elle leva les sourcils, releva un coin de la bouche, comme Gajeel savait si bien le faire. La jeune fille l'avait observé pendant longtemps et savait comment obtenir ce regard moqueur et ce sourire méprisant. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, elle vit le sourire de José se tordre. Il se demandait ce qu'elle cachait pour avoir l'air de moquer de lui.

-Tout cela est vrai aussi.

Elle marqua une pause pour bien accentuer son effet et reprit d'un ton triomphal :

-J'ai une preuve.

Elle leva les mains au niveau de son visage.

-Roméo, est-ce que tu es prêt ?

La petite tasse remua la tête en guise d'assentiment. La villageoise leva alors les bras vers José et Lahar et leur montra sa preuve.

-Je vous présente Roméo.

-Euh… Salut ! Enchanté ! S'exprima-t-il.

* * *

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'ai du mal à y croire mais on se rapproche de la fin ! Celui-ci est un peu plus long :)

**Xenolanne256** : Oui ! Je sais que dans la vraie version, la tasse ne sert pas à grand chose, mais quand j'écrivais je trouvais que ça allait plutôt bien alors j'ai fait intervenir Roméo ^^. Elle l'a beaucoup observé, alors c'est facile de reproduire :P

**Rokushimo :** Hé oui ! C'est le début de la fin :P. Normal que les embrouilles arrivent !

**Cortisalia :** Merci beaucoup :) ! J'espère que les suivants te plairont autant !

**WolfBlut :** Merci ! ça me fait super plaisir ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Roméo, au départ je pensais mettre Wendy mais je trouve que le rôle lui va mieux ^^. J'espère que ça te plaira encore et que tu riras encore ^^.

**Loki26300 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que l'on trouve que j'ai bien mêlé les deux histoires ^^. Ah, grand suspense :P je peux pas te dire !

* * *

La jeune fille était très fière de son effet, surtout quand elle observa les visages des gens qui lui faisaient face. Elle put voir la stupeur, l'incompréhension et la peur sur leur visage. Elle s'apprêtait à conclure haut et fort et avec une grande satisfaction que son père n'était pas fou quand quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu arriva.

Les gens se mirent à paniquer. Beaucoup hurlèrent, certains s'enfuirent mais tous reculèrent d'un pas.

-Quelle est cette chose ?!

-C'est une créature du Diable !

-Ce n'est pas censé exister !

La jeune fille fut surprise par ces réactions, certes les gens de son village n'étaient pas ouverts d'esprit mais de là à avoir peur d'une tasse…

Elle ne le remarqua pas de suite, peu habituée aux mouvements de foule mais les esprits s'échauffaient. Les gens se resserraient, continuant à se demander ce que c'était et à invoquer leur dieu. Yajima qui sentait venir le mouvement de panique l'attrapa par sa robe pour la faire rentrer dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'énerve ?

-Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? demanda la tasse.

-Non, ce n'est rien Roméo ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Levy… C'est ce qui arrive quand les gens ne comprennent pas quelque chose. Les gens essayent de l'expliquer, de le faire rentrer dans des cases… Et si ce n'est pas possible, les gens paniquent et deviennent brutaux quand ils se sentent menacés…

-Mais Roméo ! Il est tout petit ! Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche !

-Mais la première fois que tu l'as vu, comment as-tu réagi ?

Elle se remémora leur première rencontre au château.

-Je pensais que j'étais en train de devenir folle…J'espérais être en train de rêver.

-Ces gens sont pareils ! Mais ils sont ensembles, ils vont se soutenir contre ce qui leur paraît être une menace et ils vont surement vouloir éliminer le problème…

-Ils veulent faire du mal à Roméo ?! Je ne les laisserais pas faire !

-Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas que lui… intervient l'inventeur.

Elle ne saisit pas tout de suite de quoi parlait son père, puis elle comprit. Ils avaient mentionné la forêt, le château, les meubles vivants et la Bête. Elle devient blême en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Ils étaient tous en danger.

Elle chercha à assimiler cette information, lorsque l'on frappa à grands coups à la porte.

! ! Mademoiselle Levy ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Veuillez ouvrir sinon nous allons entrer de force.

Arrêter ? Mais pour quel crime ?! Levy ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, la situation avait totalement dérapé. Les habitants du château étaient en danger. Tout ça plus ou moins de sa faute.

Ils ouvrirent la porte car ils leur semblaient évident qu'elle ne résisterait pas aux forces de police. Mais avant de se rendre, la jeune fille rapprocha la tasse de son visage et lui murmura des instructions :

-S'il te plaît, Roméo ! Je pense que je ne vais rien pouvoir faire, alors dès que tu le peux, cours le plus vite possible et retournes au château prévenir Gajeel et les autres de ce qu'il risque d'arriver !

-Mais et toi…

-Laisse tomber ! C'est plus important de les prévenir, je me débrouillerais.

Elle essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant, et le déposa dans un coin de la pièce pour qu'il aille se cacher le temps de pouvoir prendre la fuite.

-Vous êtes arrêté pour complot contre la ville !

-Nous n'avons absolument rien fait ! Renchérit son père.

-Vous avez amené en ville une créature magique ! On ne sait rien d'elle, ni de ses intentions ! Où est-elle ? Je dois l'emmener aussi.

-Elle s'est enfuie, intervient Levy pendant qu'un soldat lui attrapait le bras. Vous lui avez fait peur !

Le capitaine se retourna vers ses subordonnés et leur ordonna de chercher où il avait bien pu aller, puis il attrapa les deux vieillards et la jeune fille pour les conduire au poste de police. La jeune fille observa le sol espérant voir Roméo fuir, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle espéra que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Levy attrapa les barreaux et pressa sa tête contre les barres de fer. Ils étaient enfermés depuis presque deux heures, sans que personne n'accepte de leur donner de nouvelles. En interceptant une conversation au vol elle avait cru comprendre que les villageois allaient former une expédition vers le château, et cette pensée l'inquiétait. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, que les villageois attaquent ses amis du château ou la réaction de la Bête. Il aurait été capable de faire du mal à beaucoup de gens, elle en était certaine.

Alors que les minutes défilaient, son angoisse grandissait, les deux vieillards restaient assis au fond de la cellule et soupiraient de temps en temps. Elle finit par s'asseoir aussi, se sentir tellement impuissante l'énervait. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose n'importe quoi pour se sentir utile. Elle croisa les bras, replia les genoux et dans une position fœtale enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû revenir… Elle aurait pu rester loin de toute cette agitation, loin de ses gens ignorants qui fonçaient tête baissée sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Vu de sa cellule, les murs du château ne paraissaient pas si gris. Elle y avait finalement passé de bons moments. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que son bonheur tombe en miettes dès qu'elle avait retrouvé son père ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne sur elle ?

Elle entendit soudainement un grand fracas dans la pièce voisine. Elle se releva aussitôt et s'approcha le plus près possible de l'entrée. L'inventeur et le libraire relevèrent également la tête cherchant l'origine de ce bruit. Des cris suivirent, puis des ordres donnés par un quelconque officier. L'agent qui les surveillait décida d'aller apporter son aide, se leva et courut jusqu'à la porte. Elle le revit dix secondes plus tard projeté en arrière, allant s'écraser contre un mur et rester inerte, assommé.

La jeune fille prit peur qu'est ce qui pouvait avoir fait tant de dégâts ? Puis elle entendit un piétinement de sabot et commença à avoir une petite idée de qui arrivait. Un hennissement puissant la conforta dans son idée, et l'instant d'après un fier étalon noir débarquait en caracolant dans la pièce.

-Lily !

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec un air surpris.

-C'est avec lui que je suis revenue du château, c'est le cheval de la Bête !

L'animal les regarda en hennissant et sous sa longue crinière elle put apercevoir quelque chose bouger…

-Roméo !

-Je suis allé chercher Panther Lily pour vous aider !

-Tu n'es pas reparti comme je te l'avais demandé ?! Gajeel n'est pas au courant !

-J'étais parti mais j'ai croisé les villageois qui partaient vers le château et ils vont beaucoup plus vite que moi… Alors je me suis dit que si on venait te délivrer, avec Lily tu pourrais arriver plus vite au château !

Levy réfléchit et se dit que ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée, la tasse ne serait jamais arrivée à temps. Elle se recula dans sa cellule quand elle vit le cheval se lever sur ses postérieurs. Il abattit violemment ses sabots sur la serrure qui céda du premier coup sous la puissance de l'animal. Elle poussa rapidement la porte, attrapa la crinière noire et sauta sur son dos. Elle attrapa la tasse, et se retourna vers son père et le libraire qui n'avait pas dit un mot, surement abasourdi par l'agitation.

-Papa, prenez Happy et partez, s'ils vous rattrapent ça se passera mal.

-Attends Levy ! Tu ne peux pas partir là-bas toute seule ! C'est dangereux !

-Je sais ! Mais c'est de ma faute si tout ça a mal tourné ! Je dois aller faire quelque chose.

Makarof pouvait voir la détermination de sa fille sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir. Yajima posa alors sa main sur son bras :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta fille est grande et responsable. Tout ira bien pour elle.

L'inventeur se retourna vers son ami, celui-ci paraissait sûr de ce qu'il disait. Il faisait confiance à la jeune fille. Le vieil homme décida de croire en elle et en les valeurs qu'il lui avait enseignées. Il laissa donc l'étalon emmener sa fille vers le château de la Bête.

Levy serra légèrement les jambes sur les flancs du cheval et celui partit directement au triple galop, tellement rapidement qu'il faillit la désarçonner. Elle se coucha sur l'encolure de l'animal pour moins sentir le vent et agrippa la crinière plus fort, espérant ne pas tomber dès le premier virage. Panther Lily filait à toute allure sur les sentiers de la forêt, s'enfonçant un plus dans les bois à chaque foulées mais la jeune fille se concentrait plus sur son équilibre que sur le paysage essayant de trouver une position stable. Lorsqu'ils ralentirent enfin, elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'ils étaient au pied de la falaise qu'elle avait monté sur le dos de Happy. Tant de temps lui semblait s'être écoulé depuis…

A la périphérie de son champ de vision, elle aperçut des points rouges. Elle réalisa avec horreur que c'était les torches des villageois. Roméo les avait aperçu lui aussi :

-Ils sont déjà là ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

La jeune fille ne savait pas du tout. Elle était partie précipitamment et le seul plan qui lui était venu en tête était qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de prévenir la Bête et ses serviteurs et de s'enfuir. Comment pouvaient-ils rivaliser avec tous les villageois ?

-Oh non… Jamais ils ne pourront s'en sortir contre tous ces gens…

Après qu'elle eut prononcé ses mots, le cheval hennit, leva la tête et piétina le sol. Levy se pencha pour regarder :

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Roméo intervient.

-Je crois qu'il se moque…

-Quoi ! Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Il pense que le maître n'aura aucun mal à les faire partir.

En réponse, comme pour approuver l'animal secoua la tête de haut en bas. La jeune fille était ahurie.

-Moi aussi je pense que ça ira.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en regardant la tasse :

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! T'as vu combien ils étaient ?

-La Bête est un guerrier, il sait se battre, ça m'étonnerait qu'un seul d'entre eux ait jamais combattu quelque chose de plus gros qu'un lapin.

Lily hennit encore.

-Ah c'est vrai, il y aussi Erza.

-Erza ? Lui répondit-t-elle avec incompréhension.

-Ouais elle est terrible! Et les autres aussi !

Levy faillit rétorquer qu'ils étaient en surnombre mais elle se retient. Lily, Roméo et surement tous les objets, avaient confiance en Gajeel. Ils pensaient que leur maître pouvait les défendre contre l'attaque. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur se serrer en repensant aux flammes rouges des torches qui avaient illuminé le haut de la falaise. Elle enjoignit à l'étalon de s'engager sur le sentier pour arriver jusqu'au château.

Arrivés en haut, elle descendit de sa monture, lui caressa les flancs pour le remercier et s'avança sur le chemin menant vers la grande demeure. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, à part peut-être les nombreuses empreintes de pas qui se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment. Elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée, celle qui l'avait tant effrayé le premier jour et le même sentiment de panique que cette fois-là la transperça. Elle se demanda encore une fois ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur. Ami ou ennemi ? La jeune fille la poussa et pénétra dans la demeure de pierre.

Le hall était toujours dans un état pitoyable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté. Soudain elle entendit du bruit et pour observer décida de se réfugier dans un recoin sombre. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps et le spectacle dépassa son imagination.

Elle vit plusieurs gaillards de son village, de ceux qui se faisaient passer pour de gros durs passaient en courant et hurlant devant elle.

-C'est quoi ça ? Se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

-Bah c'est Juvia. T'as pas vu ?

Elle se retourna rapidement vers la tasse.

-Vu ta tête t'as pas dû voir… Ils étaient tous trempés.

-Juvia ?! Mais… Que… Comment ?

-Elle a l'air gentille mais il ne faut pas l'énerver. Une fois Lucy s'est approchée trop près de Grey, elle a fini pareil qu'eux. Mouillée des pieds à la tête.

Levy se demanda soudainement quand la conversation avait commencé à devenir dingue. Elle connaissait les serviteurs du château, même si elle avait eu du mal à assimiler leur nature, elle les aimait bien. Mais maintenant elle apprenait qu'ils pouvaient être redoutables contre des intrus. Heureusement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas attaqué la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, pensa-t-elle.

Elle décida de poursuivre son chemin à la recherche de la Bête. Sans savoir pourquoi elle s'inquiétait particulièrement pour lui. Même si Roméo et Lily l'avait rassuré sur ses capacités de défense, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Roméo.

-Je vais chercher la Bête !

-Je reste là ! Je vais aller aider Natsu !

Levy était réellement interloquée par le comportement de la tasse. Elle, elle était morte de trouille, craignant pour la vie de ses amis. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien. Elle préférait en être sûre et escalada le grand escalier principal en direction des chambres. La jeune fille s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Elle ne savait pas par où commençait les recherches. Elle s'assit sur les marches et réfléchit aux endroits où Gajeel pouvait être. Elle se rappela soudainement la chambre en ruines où il aimait se retirer. Roméo lui avait indiqué le chemin il y a peine quelques jours, elle se leva et courut dans la direction de la tour est.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, un mouvement à travers la fenêtre attira son attention. Levy vit alors une chose qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Des hommes couraient dans le parc en direction du portail suivit par des couteaux qui bougeaient apparemment selon la volonté de la cuisinière qui était derrière. Elle se souvint de la réaction de Roméo et se dit qu'en effet, ses amis n'avaient pas l'air très en danger. Elle sourit en apercevant un arbre prendre feu avec Natsu dessous. Elle continua sa course dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec Gajeel. Croiser le dragon au détour du couloir la fit sursauter.

-Gajeel ! Tu es là ! Je voulais te prévenir ! Les villageois ! Ils sont en train d'attaquer le château ! J'ai vu Erza et Natsu mais il faut les aider ! Débita-t-elle d'un seul trait sans reprendre sa respiration, trop contente de l'avoir enfin trouvé.

-J'ai vu. C'est pas grave.

La jeune fille sentit le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Comment ça, ça n'était pas grave ? Elle avait dû affronter la foule des villageois près à l'arrêter et à interner son père elle s'était évadé de la prison et avait galopé dans toute la forêt de nuit pour le prévenir qu'on allait l'attaquer mais selon lui ce n'était pas grave ? Alors certes elle était arrivée après les villageois mais quand même…

-Quoi ? Mais que…

-Comme tu l'as dit Natsu, Erza et les autres s'en occupent.

-Il faut aller les aider !

\- Ils ne vont pas avoir besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de quinze villageois avec des fourches. Ou alors je les dégage du château.

Levy était réellement choquée par sa nonchalance, ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qui se passait ? Il la regarda de haut et bas et demanda enfin :

-Pourquoi t'es revenue ? Je t'avais dit de rester avec ton père.

-Quoi ? Mais je voulais te prévenir qu'ils allaient t'attaquer !

Elle le regarda abasourdie par son changement de comportement. Encore une fois il montrait le côté froid de sa personnalité. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute si le château s'était fait attaqué mais elle avait seulement voulu bien faire et encore une fois il l'envoyait balader. Elle baissa les yeux en serrant les poings, cherchant la meilleure façon de lui répondre.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait :

-Levy ! Recules-toi ! Je vais m'occuper de ce monstre !

Elle se retourna et vit Jett qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec une arbalète par la porte encore entrouverte.

-C'est qui lui ? grogna la Bête.

-Pousses toi Levy ! Hurla Jett, rendu nerveux par la proximité du dragon.

-Attends Jett !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille de parler plus longtemps et tira sa flèche. Celle-ci rata sa cible de peu et alla se planter près de la fenêtre. La villageoise fut surprise de la témérité du coureur. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce n'était un beau parleur. La Bête semblait étonnée lui aussi de s'être laissée prendre au dépourvu, mais il réagit et s'élança vers l'agresseur.

Gajeel poussa un rugissement bestial et s'élança vers le garçon, celui-ci était en train d'essayer de réarmer son arbalète quand le bras du monstre le frappa de plein fouet. Il se fit projeter dans les escaliers et Levy entendit juste un hurlement strident qu'elle reconnut comme la voix de Jett. Elle cacha sa bouche avec ses mains, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir lorsqu'elle remarqua que la Bête continuait à s'avancer vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci pointa l'arbalète sur son agresseur et décocha une flèche. L'arme atteignit son but cette fois et se planta dans le bras de la Bête. Levy était restée sur le côté à observer lorsque son cerveau se reconnecta et elle courut à ses devants, attrapa Gajeel par son bras valide et le tira en arrière de toutes ses forces. Elle eut l'impression d'être un moustique attaquant un éléphant, cependant il consentit à se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit la consterna. Ses yeux carmin reflétaient sa soif de sang et elle fut presque étonnée qu'il ne lui montre pas les dents. Il avait tout d'un animal en cet instant, toute trace de celui qui l'avait émue, de celui qui l'avait consolée avec sa guitare était envolée. Elle entendit vaguement un gémissement dans son dos et l'attribua à Jett.

-Jett ! Vas-t-en ! Tout de suite !

-Il m'a cassé le bras ! Je ne peux pas !

-Dégages bordel ! Tu veux mourir ?!

Le jeune homme entendit au ton de Levy qu'elle ne rigolait pas, il releva les yeux vers le monstre et comprit pourquoi la jeune fille lui conseillait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Lui aussi pouvait lire la fureur dans les yeux du dragon. Il ramassa fébrilement son arbalète et s'enfuit en courant par l'escalier.

La jeune fille attendit un instant, le temps que Gajeel reprenne ses esprits et posa sa deuxième main sur son bras pour l'emmener s'asseoir sur le lit. Il ne semblait pas ressentir de douleur dans son bras mais ses poings étaient serrés, témoins de sa rage.

-Gajeel ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de le tuer ? grogna-t-il alors qu'elle déchirait sa manche pour voir les dégâts.

-Ca me paraît évident.

Il ne répondit pas, peut-être encore trop énervé pour réfléchir à la question. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et déclara :

-Tu vaux mieux que ça Gajeel.

Il détourna la tête en grommelant des paroles inintelligibles. Son comportement de brute l'énervait, elle attrapa sa tête entre des deux mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux :

-Je suis sérieuse. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Il planta son regard rouge dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

-ça m'étonnerait.

-Tu sais, on peut être quelqu'un de bien sans être quelqu'un de gentil. Moi, je crois en toi.

Après cette déclaration elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux et continua à observer la plaie mais la villageoise sentait son regard perçant posé sur elle.

-Pourquoi t'es revenue ?

-Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse de mal. A toi ou aux autres. Répondit-elle honnêtement, et sans savoir pourquoi elle rougit. Elle détourna le regard pendant un instant mais en le ramenant sur lui, elle eut l'impression qu'il souriait.

Elle regarda la plaie, et observa qu'un bout de flèche était resté planté dans la chair du bras. Levy grimaça à l'idée de devoir l'enlever, elle n'aimait pas réellement le sang et les opérations médicales en tout genre. La Bête vit sa tête et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Je vais le faire.

-Non. Je vais y arriver toute seule.

Le grand dragon ne dit rien, la laissant faire. Elle rassembla le courage qui lui restait et tira d'un coup sec sur le bout de bois. Tout de suite après, elle appuya un linge sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement et releva la tête vers Gajeel. Celui-ci grimaçait légèrement mais quand il remarqua qu'elle l'observait il lui fit un petit sourire figé qu'elle lui rendit.

Soudainement elle le vit se crisper et lever la tête. Elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il posa la main sur sa bouche et l'attira contre sa poitrine. La jeune fille, un peu gênée par cette proximité ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger du regard. Que se passait-il ?

-Il y a quelqu'un. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-C'est peut-être Mirajane ou qu…

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

-Non. Je connais pas l'odeur. Ça pue le renfermé.

Quelqu'un qui sentait le renfermé ? Elle se demanda qui avait pu monter jusqu'ici sans rencontrer un des serviteurs.

Gajeel la lâcha et la fit reculer dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Restes là. Grommela-t-il.

Il s'avança vers la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir, à la recherche de l'intrus. La jeune fille ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait et les secondes qui suivirent furent très longues.

Elle commença à se dire qu'il avait rêvé et qu'il n'y avait rien quand elle entendit un rugissement. Celui de la Bête. Elle écarquilla les yeux sans bouger jusqu'à ce que son cerveau lui ordonne de courir vers le bruit et de lui porter secours.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors je sais, ça commence à devenir un peu différent de l'histoire originale ^^. J'essaye de le faire à ma sauce, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !


	11. Chapter 11 Fin !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre !

**Dark White Fang :** C'est gentil ! Merci, au début je me demandais si ça allait pas trop déplaire à certains mais apparemment ça va :)

**Cortisalia :** C'est vrai ^^, comme ça j'essaye de garder un peu de suspense :P. Voilà la fin !

**Rokushimo :** Ahah je te laisse découvrir ça :P. Et justement, je vais parler en bas de mes prochains écrits ^^.

**Loki 26300 :** J'avoue qu'après avoir lu ta review je me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être pas du faire dire ça à Levy, mais finalement dans le contexte ça passe bien ^^. Alors au départ je pensais en effet faire plusieurs disney à la Fairy Tail, vu qu'à la base c'était censé être un one-shot (au final j'ai eu plus d'inspiration que prévu x)). Mais j'ai abandonné l'idée, donc je ne pense pas en refaire :).

Et encore un énorme merci à ceux qui me lisent et suivent cette histoire :). J'arrête de vous casser les pieds avec mon baratin, voilà la suite ^^ :

* * *

Levy traversa le couloir aussi vite qu'elle le put, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où avait retentit le cri et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation. Elle était sur un balcon, surplombant le château, elle remarqua ensuite Gajeel à genoux à terre. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand elle vit qu'il se tenait le flanc gauche. Il était blessé ! Cette vision la détourna du véritable problème.

En effet, droit debout devant la Bête se dressait José, tenant dans sa main droite une épée. Il s'adressa à la jeune fille, et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle détourna le regard du dragon blessé.

-Il semblerait que vous aviez raison Mademoiselle Levy. On peut dire que votre père n'est pas fou.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension, et elle eut du mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Mais en effet, le château était la preuve que leur histoire était vraie. Dans ce cas, ne pouvait-il pas partir, les laisser tranquille et retourner s'occuper de son asile ?

-Jo… José ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous avez la preuve que mon père n'est pas fou ! Allez-vous en maintenant !

-Oh non. Pas avant d'avoir tué cette monstruosité. Et ce n'est pas vraiment la santé mentale de votre père qui m'a fait venir jusqu'ici…

Il pointa le bout de l'épée vers la Bête et le cœur de Levy se serra quand elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas, se contentant de le regarder en montrant les crocs. Il devait avoir été sérieusement blessé.

-Lui et moi, on a des affaires à régler.

Son regard resta fixé sur l'homme, mais elle entendit très distinctement un grognement venant de la Bête.

La villageoise fut frappé d'horreur en le voyant lever son épée, prêt à l'abattre sur le dragon et un cri lui vient naturellement :

-Gajeel ! Arrêtez-ça !

Au moment même où elle criait, José quitta des yeux sa cible pour regarder la jeune fille, distrait, il ne vit pas le mouvement que la Bête fit. Celui-ci se releva sur ses pattes et fit un bond en arrière, esquivant le coup. Puis, profitant de la surprise de l'homme il lui fonça dessus. Mais par réflexe celui-ci ramena son épée en garde devant lui et elle pénétra dans la chair du dragon. En poussant un rugissement, il lui taillada le torse d'un coup de griffe, désormais accessible.

La jeune fille, réduite à être spectatrice ne pouvait pas détourner le regard du combat sanglant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux horrifiés. Elle ne savait pas comment cela allait finir, mais quelque chose en elle disait que le combat finirait avec la mort de l'un d'eux. Et elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce serait José. C'était la première fois qu'elle désirait la mort de quelqu'un aussi fort. Même sur la place du village, devant tous ces gens, humiliée, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il meurt, juste qu'il souffre. Mais là c'était différent, elle souhaitait sa mort pour que Gajeel vive. Parce que malgré son apparence et ses manières, elle avait vu qu'il était une bonne personne et elle s'était attachée à lui. Peut-être bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Envahie par cette angoisse, elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment que José se dirigeait vers elle, et son temps de réaction ralenti par les émotions ne fut pas assez efficace pour l'esquiver. Il tenait Levy sous le bras, la plaçant devant lui comme un bouclier, avec la lame sous la gorge.

\- Lâches-la. Grogna la Bête d'un ton féroce. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. C'est entre toi et moi.

-Hin hin hin. Je savais que tu tenais à elle… Viens la chercher, sale monstre !

Levy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Se connaissaient-ils ? Elle n'osait cependant pas dire un mot de peur d'énerver l'un ou l'autre.

-Tu m'as pris la moitié de ma vie… A moi de te prendre quelque chose à laquelle tu tiens.

La villageoise était incapable d'émettre un son, tout ce dont elle était capable était de voir Gajeel qui fulminait en face d'elle. Elle en était sûre, elle reconnaissait son expression, c'était la même que quand elle l'énervait pour une raison ou une autre.

-Je t'ai dit de la lâcher…

-Et moi je t'ai supplié d'arrêter ? Tu te souviens ?

Encore une fois la Bête grogna.

-Tu m'as presque laissé pour mort il y a 400ans… Tu te rappelles ? Si ma mère n'avait pas eu quelques notions de magie je serais mort.

-Je crois que tu as eu ta vengeance…

-Elle t'a transformé en montre, certes. Mais moi… Moi je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de t'enfoncer ma lame dans le cœur. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de te voir souffrir. Le sort de ma mère ne me suffit pas. Je veux te voir mourir.

\- Lâches-la. Répéta la Bête

José se contenta de lui sourire en rapprochant un peu plus la lame de la peau fine de Levy. Ce fut le geste de trop, la jeune fille eut le temps de voir une étincelle dans les yeux rouges et l'instant d'après Gajeel était juste devant elle, attrapant la lame à pleine mains. Il repoussa l'épée et dégagea Levy de son étreinte avant d'arracher l'arme et de la jeter par-dessus la rambarde. Puis il s'approcha du vieil homme qui semblait tétanisé devant le monstre. Cependant dans un éclair de lucidité il s'élança vers le monstre et avec son élan l'entraina par-dessus la rambarde du balcon.

Levy hurla en les voyant disparaître derrière le muret en pierre.

-GAJEEL !

Elle courut et se pencha le plus possible pour regarder, espérant voir son ami.

C'est ainsi qu'elle vit le dragon, accroché à une poutre, à environ deux mètres sous le balcon. Celui-ci leva les yeux et la regarda en ricanant :

-Geehee.

Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et se pencha afin de l'aider à remonter. Elle aperçut plus bas, un corps allongé sur l'herbe du jardin mais ne s'y attarda pas, préférant éviter de regarder.

A bout de forces, elle réussit plus ou moins à hisser la Bête jusqu'au balcon, lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, celui-ci s'écroula à terre. Elle se précipita sur lui, inquiète. Et en effet, quand elle regarda ses mains elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient rouges sang.

-Gajeel ! Comment ça va ? Dis quelque chose ! dit-elle d'un ton empressé.

-ça va aller Crevette, ça va aller. Répondit-il d'une voix faible.

-Non non, ça ne va pas aller ! Gajeel !

Il ne lui répondit plus, restant allongé sur la pierre froide sans bouger.

-Gajeel ! Gajeel ! GAJEEL !

Elle était tétanisée, la jeune fille se rendait compte qu'il s'éteignait devant elle, sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose. Elle se sentait tellement inutile en cet instant. Les larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

-C'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute s'ils sont venus ! Je suis désolée !

Elle continua de pleurer tout en se maudissant elle-même de ses actions.

-Tellement désolée… Sanglota-t-elle.

Levy se rappela la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt. Elle avait voulu qu'il vive, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle souhaitait rester à ses côtés. Elle posa alors sa tête sur le torse de la Bête et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, en regrettant.

Elle était dans cette position quand une vive lumière l'empêcha de voir. Elle releva la tête en se protégeant les yeux, et comprit soudainement que la lumière irradiait du corps du dragon. Elle se recula de quelques pas et ferma les yeux quand le rayonnement fut trop fort. Même les yeux fermés elle était éblouie, puis soudainement elle sentit que la lueur avait disparu.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité et observa autour d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle vit fut un jeune homme qui lui aussi clignait des yeux. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs hirsutes, une peau basanée et sous les lambeaux de vêtements qui le recouvrait, on devinait une musculature puissante. Il semblait légèrement désorienté, il regardait ses mains comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait.

Aussi mignon soit-il, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander où était la Bête :

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous…

A cet instant, les yeux marrons de la villageoise croisèrent celle du jeune homme et elle les reconnut aussitôt. Cette couleur écarlate.

-Ga… Gajeel ?

-Geehee. Salut Crevette.

Aucun doute. Ce rire. Ces yeux. Ce sourire narquois. C'était lui. Elle resta inerte trente secondes avant de réagir et de se jeter sur lui pour l'entourer de ses bras.

-Gajeel !

Il parut étonné de cette marque d'affection mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'enlacer maladroitement la jeune fille. Levy pleurait de joie, il y avait à peine quelques instants elle pensait l'avoir perdu pour toujours et voilà qu'il était redevenu humain. Elle sentait sa peau sous ses doigts, sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avant, se contentant de toucher les dures écailles. Elle sentait aussi son odeur, une odeur masculine, rappelant le métal. Elle était heureuse, comblée dans cette position. Elle releva cependant la tête pour observer les traits de son visage, voulant les graver dans sa mémoire pour ne jamais les oublier. Il avait toujours ce sourire en coin si particulier et il la regardait aussi, comme s'il la découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Levy leva les yeux vers lui en osant enfin lui demander ce qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

-Comment est-ce que tu es redevenu humain ? La malédiction…

-Elle a été brisée Geehee. Grâce à toi.

-A moi ? Mais tu m'avais dit qu'elle n'y avait pas de moyens de l'annuler… Se justifia-t-elle.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira :

-Ah oui c'est vrai… J'ai un peu menti.

Elle le regarda d'un air hébétée :

-Mais pourquoi ? J'aurais pu t'aider avant !

-Parce que Monsieur est un sale égoïste qui pense qu'il n'a besoin de personne.

Levy se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la voix et fut surprise de voir une très belle femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus. Elle avait une main posée sur la hanche et regardait Gajeel avec un air moqueur.

-Qui êt…

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Je devrais être vexée mais je suis très contente d'être humaine de nouveau.

Cette voix, les superbes yeux bleus et cette façon de parler à Gajeel…

-Mira ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour acquiescer, le temps que Levy intègre le fait que les objets soient redevenus humains, elle fut submergée par une jeune fille.

-Levy-chaaaan ! Tu vas bien ! J'étais inquiète !

En observant la nouvelle arrivante, elle reconnut les yeux marrons de Lucy. La blonde l'enlaça en poussant légèrement le maître des lieux qui grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ils vont commencer à nous faire chier maintenant… ».

Une fois que Lucy la lâcha, elle observa les autres personnes qui étaient arrivées sur le balcon : Un jeune homme avec des cheveux roses qui courait partout et qui semblait particulièrement enthousiaste, un autre qui était torse nu et qui se faisait enlacer par une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle répétait « Gray-sama… Enfin… » elle les identifia donc comme Gray et Juvia. Elle repéra Roméo, un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs et elle s'empressa d'aller se jeter dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il aille bien. Une autre personne vient l'enlacer, une jeune femme rousse avec un énorme couteau de cuisine à la ceinture, qui ne pouvait être qu'Erza.

Levy ne pouvait quitter des yeux tous ces gens. Chacun des serviteurs s'enlaçaient les uns les autres (ou se battaient). C'étaient comme s'ils lui étaient étrangers. Et pourtant, elle reconnaissait chacun de leurs attitudes et de leur façon de parler. C'était une sensation étrange.

Gajeel s'avança vers elle, mais elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que c'était lui. Heureusement ses yeux cramoisis n'avaient pas changé, elle pouvait s'y raccrocher.

-ça va ? Pas blessée ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour lui répondre par la négative.

-Tant mieux. Répondit-il en souriant, et à cet instant elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Grey.

Ils se regardèrent tous jusqu'à ce que Natsu réponde en hurlant :

-On mange !

* * *

Il fut décidé de faire une fête pour célébrer le retour de tout le monde sous forme humaine et le reste de la journée se passa à table. La plupart des ex-objets mangèrent comme des ogres. Mais la villageoise ne pouvait leur en vouloir, ils n'avaient pas fait de vrais repas depuis longtemps.

Au cours de la soirée elle remarqua que Gajeel s'était éloigné de la table, pour aller dans le parc du château. Levy décida de le suivre, ils n'avaient pas eu de moment à deux depuis qu'il était devenu humain.

Elle le rattrapa rapidement et lorsqu'il se retourna elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, il était tellement différent, tellement séduisant ainsi…

Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans un silence gêné, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. La jeune fille se jeta finalement à l'eau.

-José… C'est l'homme que tu as blessé il y a longtemps ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Sa mère… C'est elle qui voulait se venger et qui m'a maudit.

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit :

-Apparemment elle a réussi à le guérir et à le faire vivre assez longtemps pour qu'il prenne sa vengeance… Il est resté dans le coin, attendant le bon moment pour venir me trouver.

Elle frissonna au souvenir du combat et de la peur qu'elle avait eu, s'imaginant sans peine à quel point ça aurait pu mal finir pour eux. Ils continuèrent de marcher côté à côte un instant en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à poser une autre question :

-Comment j'ai fait pour la malédiction ?

Il la regarda avec son sourire en coin, elle pensa vaguement que ça lui allait vraiment bien.

-J'ai été transformé parce que je ne m'occupais pas des autres.

Il marqua une légère pause, faisant retenir son souffle à la villageoise.

-J'étais condamné à être un monstre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'apprécie assez pour s'inquiéter pour moi et vouloir rester à mes côtés.

Levy stoppa la marche, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait éprouvé quand il s'était battu et qu'elle l'avait cru mort. Elle rougit, toutes ses révélations étaient un peu embarrassantes…

-ça prouve que je suis capable d'être attentionné avec quelqu'un si l'on veut rester à mes côtés.

Il eut un petit rire,

-Pourtant j'ai pas eu l'impression d'être très attentionné avec toi.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Alors même si nos débuts ont été difficiles je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais elle sentait très bien qu'elle, elle rougissait.

-T'as su voir mes bons côtés même quand moi je n'y croyais plus. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Levy.

Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, c'était tellement inhabituel qu'elle rougit encore plus. Elle réussit finalement à le regarder dans les yeux et l'intensité du regard pourpre lui fit baisser les yeux. Il lui attrapa le menton pour lui relever la tête, afin de la regarder et soudain il l'embrassa.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, puis le baiser devint plus audacieux, leurs langues s'en mêlèrent. Les mains de Gajeel attrapèrent sa taille pour la rapprocher contre sa poitrine et Levy les mains posées sur son torse se sentait à sa place contre lui. Ils se séparèrent haletants, les joues rouges.

-Geehee. Ricana-t-il en la voyant rougir.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruit de bois cassé suivi d'injures. Gajeel se leva en jurant contre les deux imbéciles et décida d'aller se mêler de la bagarre. Revenant dans le château derrière lui, elle l'aperçut en train de se battre avec Erza, Gray et Natsu. Roméo encourageait sur le côté et les filles étaient planquées derrière une table retournée. La jeune fille courut les rejoindre en évitant de se prendre un projectile au vol.

-Et c'est reparti, soupira Lucy.

-ça faisait longtemps, il ne faut pas trop leur en vouloir, répondit Mirajane. Et puis ça donne une bonne ambiance je trouve. N'est-ce pas Levy ?

Avant de répondre, elle observa celles qu'elles pouvaient désormais compter comme ses amis, puis les combattants qui s'essoufflaient. Puis son regard se tourna vers Gajeel. Elle répondit alors avec son plus grand sourire :

-Oui ! C'est génial.

FIN.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fan-fiction ! Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plu :).

Je trouve que ce chapitre est pas super super et comme c'est le dernier ça m'ennuie un peu... Je suis pas trop douée pour les scènes d'action. Promis j'essaye de m'améliorer !

En tout cas encore merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui m'ont suivi !

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais poster une nouvelle fan-fiction qui sera un three-shot sur un couple de Fairy Tail :). ça devrait être bon d'ici deux semaines un mois ^^ et c'est sur un couple inédit de Fairy Tail parce qu'après vérification il n'y a pas de fan-fic française sur eux ! (ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, je crois qu'à aucun moment ils ne croisent dans le manga x) mais bref j'ai toujours trouvé que ces deux là étaient juste PARFAITS ensemble :P).

Si vous voulez savoir de qui je parle, je vous dit à bientôt ! Vous pouvez essayer de deviner :P.

J'écris aussi en ce moment une autre fic, un univers alternatif, je ne sais pas encore si elle sera longue ou pas (ni même si elle sera fini un jour) mais voilà :).


End file.
